Avatar: The Last Airbender New Edition
by Slytherin-Princess44
Summary: It's the original story, created by Mike and Bryan, that we all know and love... with a twist. Irina, a high school girl, has found herself fallen into the world of Avatar, with no way to get home. Follow her journey with adventure, love, sadness and more
1. Water: Episode 1 The Boy In The Iceberg

**Book 1: Water**

**Episode 1: The Boy in the Iceberg**

Irina was sitting at her computer watching Avatar The Last Airbender episodes on the nickelodeon website. She was starting at the beginning and clicked on 'The Boy in the Iceberg' and as the opening came on she began to talk along with 'Katara'.

"Water... Earth... Fire... Air... My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But all that changed when the Fire Nation attacked."

At this point Irina giggled and made little _dun dun dun_ noises. OK she was a total Team Avatar fanatic.

"Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless Firebenders. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn in the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Avatar will return to save the world."

As Irina said those last words the screen started to glow. She narrowed her eyes and leaned closer. What the eff?

Suddenly she felt herself falling forwards straight through the computer monitor and her last thought was '_damn this isn't some freaky go back into memory Harry Potter thing is it?_'

* * *

In the waters of the South Pole, amidst the ice, is a small boat floating with a teenage boy name Sokka and his sister, Katara.

"It's not getting away from me this time." said Sokka. He had a spear in his hand and was watching a spotted fish in the water closely. "Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish."

Katara used her Waterbending to catch a fish behind him and Sokka got angry at her for getting him wet when he accidentally popped the water.

Suddenly the boat bumped into ice and they realized they had hit an area filled with wavy water and lots of ice.

Katara screamed at Sokka while he attempted to manoeuvre them out of harms way. Unfortunately they finally crashed and were forced to jump onto one of the icebergs.

"Ugh leave it to a girl to mess things up!" Sokka grunted.

Katara stood up angrily. "You are the most sexist, immature nutbrained..."

Katara was so angry she could hardly speak. Her anger was boiling over, and without meaning to, she was Waterbending the giant ice block behind her.

"I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever sense Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!"

"Uh... Katara?" Sokka tried to speak. He could see the iceberg cracking.

Katara interrupted him, "I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT!"

"Katara! Settle down!"

"No, that's it. I'm done helping you! From now on, you're on your own."

Finally the iceberg cracked and sent them tipping over. A glowing ball of giant ice came up when the finally regained their balance.

Katara shouted, "He's alive! We have to help!" Katara grabbed Sokka's boomerang and began hacking the ice where the frozen boy with glowing tattoos was... frozen.

As it suddenly burst open and the beam of light (_that we all know and love)_ shot into the sky, a scream was heard from above.

The ice broke open and the boy with the glowing tattoos swayed for a few moments before falling over, the glowing fading away. At the same time Irina fell down a slab of ice and crumpled on the ground. Sokka and Katara looked at each other with bemused expressions.

Sokka ran over and half carried, half dragged the girl over to lay her down beside the boy. He then began poking the boy with the soft end of his boomerang.

"Why isn't he frozen?"

Katara pushed him away. "Stop it!"

Irina opened her eyes and sat up. But then lay down again as she got a head rush. "What the _hell_?"

"How did you get here?" asked Katara.

"Who are you? Why did you fall from the sky?" Sokka began poking her now.

"Hey! Watch it!" Irina quickly stood up and took a few steps from him. As she did, she noticed her jeans and tank top had been replaced with soft pants, gloves, a thick tunic and thick boots. In other words, perfect for the south pole.

Then she froze and got a really good look around her. She first saw Sokka. _Shaven with a ponytail? A boomerang? About fifteen?_ Then Katara... _Brown hair, hair loopies, about my age. This is to freaky._ And finally she saw the boy who was previously frozen and a half strangled scream came from the back of her throat. _AIRBENDING TATTOOS? Bald kid at twelve years who was frozen in the iceberg. No friggin way!_

"Are you OK?" asked Katara.

Before Irina could answer, the boy stirred and Katara turned her attention back to him. Irina leaned against the giant slab of ice and faced away from the other three, a hand to her head. OK she didn't feel dizzy anymore, she couldn't feel a fever. She pinched herself and winced. Not dreaming. She turned back to the others right in time as Katara was leaning over the boy.

The boy jumped up and shouted "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Irina almost had to stifle a laugh. Yup that sure sounded like an Aang.

Katara was surprised. "Umm... sure!"

There was a low rumble and Aang (well Irina wasn't sure but considering the evidence, how could it not be?) climbed over the ice and shouted "Appa! Buddy you're OK!"

_ Yup. That proves it. My imagination has gone freakishly haywire and now I'm in the world of Avatar. While it's kinda scary I might as well enjoy it,_ Irina thought.

The other three climbed over the ice and Sokka and Katara's jaws dropped in shock. Sense Irina was an Avatar fan, she kept her mouth shut, but she did have to admit, she was impressed. Appa was_ huge_. Bigger then one of those giant campers. What was a good analogy for Appa's size? Irina mused for a few moments. A small house? Well, you get the point. He's big.

"Do you guys live around here?" Aang asked us.

Katara opened her mouth but Sokka jumped in front of her. "Don't answer that! That beam of light could have been meant to signal the Fire Nation!"

Katara pushed him out of the way and walked over to Aang. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. I'm Katara and this is..." she had been turned toward Irina but froze. Irina remembered she hadn't told them her name yet. But did she dare tell her real name?

"What was your name again?" Katara asked.

"Uh... my name is.. Irina." Irina said. She could think of an excuse if that name was to weird.

"Never heard that name before." Sokka commented suspiciously. Irina's heart sank.

"That's because my family has a tradition. We pick a really uncommon name to name the children." Sokka was still frowning at her so she quickly said, "Like my mom! It's crazy, _her_ mother named her, uh, Hermione."

Katara shrugged and turned back to Aang, "Whats your name?"

"I'm A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhh... aaah aaah aaah AAAACHOOOO!" He flew into the air and slid down the ice before coming to a stop in front of them "I'm Aang."

Sokka's jaw dropped. "You just sneezed. And flew ten feet in the air."

Aang looked confused. "Really? I thought it was higher."

Katara gasped. "You're an Airbender!"

"Sure am!" Aang said proudly.

"We've never met one before." Katara said.

Aang offered them a ride on Appa to the South Pole. Irina and Katara were eager, but it took awhile to convince Sokka it would be alright. Finally they were off.

They arrived in the Southern Water Tribe village in early morning. Aang had fallen asleep so Sokka carried him into a tent while Irina fed Appa something that Katara gave her and Irina assumed it was supposed to resemble food and Katara hurried off to wake and rest of the tribe.

While the tribe assembled together waiting to meet the visitor, Katara and Irina went to wake Aang.

"You go in, Katara." Irina said, "I'm just gonna hang out here."

"OK." Katara said, then she ducked under the flap. From within Irina heard Katara waking Aang up. She heard a slight intake of breath and knew that Katara had seen his Airbending tattoos.

The came out with Katara dragging Aang by the arm and Aang tripping over his feet while trying to put on one boot and hold his staff/glider at the same time. Irina laughed and ran after them.

Katara stopped and swept an arm out. "Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang."

The small group of people shuffled uneasily.

"Why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Irina snorted under her breath as Aang checked for bison snot. Seriously what was wrong with her? She was laughing at nearly everything Aang did. Well it wasn't like she could help it! Mike and Bryan had created an original character who brought laughs. She couldn't wait to see Sokka's funny side.

Katara's Gran Gran (who Irina had met earlier) stepped forward. "No one has seen an Airbender for a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

Aang looked confused. Irina zoned out. She had heard this many times while watching the episodes. She knew what they were saying. A few minutes later Aang snapped his glider open, flew into the air and ended up bashing into a watch tower. Irina yawned while the kids and ran around Aang excitedly. She needed to get more sleep.

* * *

Later in the afternoon she joined Sokka while he was doing his training of the four year old 'warriors'.

"Perhaps you could demonstrate for them?" Irina suggested.

Sokka gave her a flirty grin, "Don't worry about it Irina, I know what I'm doing."

Irina smirked, "Whatever you say 'O Wise One." she put her hands together and gave him a mock bow.

One of the little boys perked up and ran to Irina, "We wanna be like you Irina!"

Irina's eyes widened in surprise but she quickly stood up, "But I'm still learning my self."

Suddenly all the kids were forming around her and begging her. Sokka crossed his arms and glared.

"Um I guess I can show you a few moves." Irina had taken years of gymnastics and martial arts and a couple years before, had switched dancing and acting.

One of the kids turned around and yelled "She's gonna teach us how to kick butt!" And they all cheered.

"Hold it!" Irina said, "That's lesson number two. The first and most important lesson is to be gentle. At the same time we're being tough." And she slapped her fist into her hand.

"How can you be tough and gentle?" the first boy asked.

Irina suddenly realized this was turning into some weird Mulan thing. Did she have to sing next? The words kept pouring out of her mouth, her body kept moving, all without her control.

"I know it does sound a little funny, huh? But the world is full of opposites, and so are you. To be a good warrior, you must bring it all into balance."

The kids looked confused, and without her permission, Irina's body dropped of its own accord to her knees. "Let's see if this helps." she said. She put a hand to the ground and one in the sky. "Earth, sky." Hands to the side, "Day, night."

She leaned into one of the kids and put a finger to her lips, "Sound and silence." She put her hands over the girls' eyes, "Dark," she opened her hands, "and light!"

Somewhere in the background she heard the music playing, and she still didn't have control over her own mouth. _Oh well,_ she shrugged internally, _I'll go along with it._ Another happy thought: she was glad her mom had insisted on singing lessons too, stating that 'Irina is a natural'.

Irina stood up and her singing began. Leading the kids through the village her body sang 'Lesson Number One'. Sokka followed them with his mouth hanging open in shock. Katara and Aang had gone penguin sledding and a part of her knew that this was where the fun ended, because soon Zuko and the Fire Nation soldiers would arrive to find the Avatar and kidnap Aang. She had to admit that she was a little excited for her first look at Zuko. All those fan girls wishing that Zuko was a real guy and here she was, getting to see him!

As she sang the last note and the kids did some neat jumps and hit the ground, a shot fired into the sky, from where the frozen and abandoned Fire Nation ship was. Sokka gasped and grounded his teeth. "I knew he was trying to signal the Fire Nation."

Irina felt the blood drain out of her face. Soon Aang and Katara would arrive, and so would Zuko and other Firebenders, and she knew they could be in danger depending on how things went along. Maybe the whole Harry Potter back in memory thing was only fun in theory.


	2. Water: Episode 2 The Avatar Returns

**Book 1: Water**

**Episode 2: The Avatar Returns**

Sokka grabbed Irina's hand and barked an order for the kids to hide in the tents. Irina blushed but was forced to be dragged along by Sokka.

"I would bet anything that the Fire Navy is on there way _now_."

"Well you would be right." Irina said matter-of-factly.

Sokka was so distracted that he didn't even notice how she would know that.

The whole village was crowded around the entrance. A few of the kids hadn't listened to Sokka and were standing by their parents. Sokka stood in front of the village, waiting for Aang and Katara to come back. Irina noticed he hadn't dropped her hand yet. She thought her face must've flushed a deeper red but didn't feel any flashes of heat. Please, she was a normal high school hormonal girl. Plus, while she wasn't a slut (far from it) she knew how to seduce a guy (for lack of a better word).

They waited and then Irina spotted Aang and Katara running toward them.

"Aang's back!" One of the kids shouted.

Sokka dropped Irina's hand and pointed to Aang, enraged. "I knew it! You signalled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

Katara shook her head and protested, "Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident."

"We boobied right into the booby trap on the ship." said Aang nervously.

Gran Gran stepped forward, "Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger."

Irina suddenly looked up at Sokka's stony face and grabbed his arm. "Please Sokka, it wasn't their fault." He ignored her.

"Don't blame Katara! I brought her there. It's my fault."

Sokka shook Irina off. "Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors away from the enemy!"

Irina watched horrified as the kids, who had previously taken such a liking to Aang, retraced their steps and hid themselves behind their mothers. No matter how sad it was in the TV show, it was still just a cartoon TV show. Seeing it in really life was just horrible.

"The foreigner is banned from our village." Sokka's words cut through them like ice. Irina glared at him from behind. If the foreigners were banned, then so be it.

Aang turned away, but Katara yelled. "Then I guess I'm banished too!" and she turned after him. Irina walked after them.

"Irina where are you going?" Sokka asked.

She barely spared him a glance. "The foreigner has been banished. You said so yourself. And as the only warrior of the Southern Water tribe, your word is law."

He grimaced for a moment then pointed to Katara. "Where are you going?"

She snapped back at him, "To find a Waterbender! Aang is taking me to the North Pole!"

Aang looked confused, "I am? Great!"

"Katara! Would you really choose him over your own family?"

Irina saw Katara pause. She felt sorry but knew it was necessary. She wondered briefly when Aang started feeling something for her. More then a crush. It was obvious in the episode with Aunt Wu that he had a major crush on her. But when did he truly fall in love?

Aang interrupted her musings. "Katara, I don't want you to choose me over your family.

"So you're leaving the South Pole? This is good bye?"

Irina felt funny in her stomach. Something told her this was meant to be a private moment. She had another feeling that she was the only one close enough to truly hear them.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me." Aang said going to stand beside Appa.

Katara took a step toward him, "Where will you go?"

"Guess I'll go back home and look for the Airbenders." his eyes widened. "Wow, I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that."

Irina snorted. The look on his face was priceless and well, it was kinda funny. She didn't need to look behind her to know that Sokka was seriously confused now.

Aang Airbended himself onto Appa. Katara took a couple steps back but Irina ran forward.

"Let me come with you Aang!"

"Don't worry about it Irina." Aang shook his head sadly.

"Don't Irina me! Dude I'm coming whether you like it or not!" She climbed quickly up Appa and sat in back crossing her arms and frowning at him.

One of the girls from the village ran forward. "Don't go Aang! We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too." he said. Irina waved at the little girl.

Appa started walking over the ice and Irina looked back at the village. Gran Gran had gone to Katara and put a hand on her shoulder. In her head, she could hear Katara yelling, "There goes my one chance of becoming a Waterbender!". In the distance she saw Sokka, just standing there before ordering the little 'warriors' around.

A wave of sadness washed over her. She had always had problems controlling her emotions. She didn't want to leave the tribe, especially - she forced her mind to admit it – Sokka. She only had known him for a short time and she could already see how great of a guy he was. Please, it was no wonder Yue and Suki fell in love with him. Any girl would.

Irina started. Falling in love with him? She just met the guy! No she was just saying that Sokka was a lovable guy... OK even in her head it sounded stupid.

"Irina?" Aang said quietly

Irina jumped and was startled from her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"I'm fine with you coming with me to go home, but I was wondering... what about your home? Your family?"

Irina had suspected that she would be questioned about her homelands. She had thought through it and came up with a decent answer – and lie – while she had been brushing and feeding Appa.

"I come from a very small island with only one large village. Even though it's small, we have a king and his daughter, a princess. We're not really sure where it's located. Hardly anyone ever leaves, but those who do are never seen again. I'm guessing it's not close to the south or north poles because it's hardly ever cold and icy. I think it might be closer to one of the earth kingdoms."

Aang stared at her for a second, "Wow." he said finally, "Maybe we could try and find it." then it seemed another thought came to him, "Why did you leave?"

Unprepared for this question, it took Irina a moment to think of an answer. She needed something simple that she could remember. "I... I'm not really sure. Actually I have no idea how I got here. I had woken up from a dream – I can't remember it now – and I was threading some animal pelts for blankets when the crystal rock beside me started to glow, like your tattoos and..." Irina had spoken without thinking.

"What do you mean, 'like my tattoos'?" Aang asked.

Irina fumbled for an excuse. "When you first came out of the ice block, your tattoos were glowing. Anyway the crystal glowed and I felt like it was sucking me forwards, until I was falling and I landed on the ice." then she grinned at Aang, "Maybe the spirits foresaw that I was needed here."

"The spirits?" Aang asked nervously.

"Well considering all things, I would think you, Aang, would know about spirits."

Aang looked away, "What are you talking about?"

Irina answered, fed up with the crap of beating around the bush, answering maybe a little sharper then necessary, "I know you're the Avatar. You ran away from the Air Temple when you overheard the monks discussing about moving you to the Eastern Air Temple. Your best friend, besides Appa, was Monk Gyatso. And he was the reason the other monks wanted to send you away. When friends found out you were the Avatar they deserted you. When you ran away you flew into a storm. You and Appa crashed under the waves, you went in the Avatar State and formed a giant ice block around the two of you. You've been there for a hundred years. Have I missed anything?"

Aang jumped up, "How do you know so much about me?"

Irina suddenly felt ashamed at snapping at him, and revealing his whole past. She tried to give him a teasing grin, "I'm psychic."

Aang looked suspicious, "You are?" then his face brightened, "Cool!"

Irina pointed to another giant ice slab, it was shaped in a figure 8. "Why don't we stop there for awhile?" Irina recognized it from the episode when Aang and Appa were both lying around and they saw the Fire Nation ship.

"Sure". Aang said. Appa shambled off to the ice slab and Irina and Aang jumped off. Or Irina did, Aang kinda just floated off.

"I thought you might just want to stay here a little longer."

Aang smiled, "You're right." He Airbended himself onto the ledge. "You wanna come up too?" he asked Irina. "Not a lot of room but it'll be fine."

"I'm good." Irina said, she leaned against Appa, who was already half asleep. "Appa's warm."

"Hey I was wondering. What is the name of your home island?" Aang asked after a few moments.

Irina paused. She thought of a name to give her 'home'. "Prize." she said. "My home land is called Prize... The Island of Prize." she grinned. Gotta thank her teacher for making her read _Invitation to the Game_ for the novel study.

"I like that name." Aang said.

"Mhmm." Irina agreed.

Both lapsed into silence, but it was comfortable. They both thought of their own things and Irina wondered idly what Aang was thinking about. More importantly, what the hell had she been thinking? It was totally copyright to use the ideas from other places but also telling Aang she was psychic? Her just being here changed everything so how could she tell them the future if it would be completely different then the original series?

She remembered Aunt Wu. _Just as you reshaped those clouds, you have the power to reshape your own destiny_. She remembered Aphrodite from the House of Night series, and Alice from Twilight, both agreeing on a point: _The future is fluid and always changing_.

Irina sighed. Maybe she could just wing it. She smiled to herself. She could be a gypsy. She knew how to sing and belly dance. She could predict the future with a bit of research for sure.

It may seem weird. She could sing and dance. Knew many different forms of dance. She could act, do gymnastics and general martial arts. Irina had always thought of herself just as multi-talented. She had figured she could always use these talents in the future. Guess she was right.

Appa grumbled and rolled over, nearly causing Irina smack on the ice again.

"Yeah," Aang said absentmindedly, "I liked her too."

_Gee you can tell where his thoughts are_, Irina thought, rolling her eyes.

Suddenly Irina jumped when Aang let out a yell, "The village! Appa wait here."

Irina barely had time to stand up and Aang was gone. She glanced toward the general area where the village was, and saw Zuko's ship sailing towards it.

"Bah!" Irina grumbled, absentmindedly petting Appa, "Males. You wanna hear a joke about them?" Irina grinned at Appa.

"A man went to God and asked, 'Why did you make women so beautiful?' and God answered, 'So you would love her'." Irina gave Appa a pet on the head and sat down next to him, "Then the man asked, 'Why did you make her so dumb?' and God answered 'So she would love you.'" Irina rolled her eyes. "Now you know I don't agree with the 'woman are dumb' thing but I swear, I think we do have some dumb moments. I mean how many guys do we obsess over? Then when they start going out with some other girl we immediately become little demons of jealousy and do everything to make the girls life miserable. I swear... It's war." Irina shook her head in mock sadness.

Irina stood up and stretched, "You probably have figured this out by now, but Prize isn't actually real. I'm from a totally different world! And now it's like, expected of me to fit in here!" She flung her hands out and Appa grumbled and stood up too, "I'm just a high school student! I can't bend the elements or fight! I just wish I could firebend, or waterbend, or earthbend... something so I don't feel so useless! Not airbending though..." she glanced at Appa, "no offence. But I don't see myself as an airbender, even though it would be pretty neat to fly."

Irina stopped for a moment. "I suppose... it couldn't hurt to try?" She bit her lip, "I somehow have the power to create music and it forces others to join in. Why shouldn't I be able to bend an element?"

She took a deep breath, then frowned. "OK Appa, no laughing if it doesn't work."

Irina waved her hands, focusing on the ice. She moved her body, copying the way she had seen Katara do it in the series, and gasped.

A bunch of the ice turned liquid, flew to the side, and solidified again. Irina tried again. This time a water ball rose into the air, while Irina focused and gritted her teeth, trying to keep it up.

As Appa grumbled again, Irina lost her concentration, "Damn it." then she glanced at Appa and was shocked to see him walking away. "Appa whats wrong?" But she knew. In the distance she could see Zuko's ship leaving. It was time to bring the rescue squad and save Aang.

Irina ran after Appa, who was now already a slight distance away. "Appa! Wait!" Appa stopped and grumbled again, looking back at her. Irina grinned and climbed onto his back. "You're not going without me."

They walked toward the village. Irina shivered. The south pole was beautiful. There was no denying it. Especially in this barbaric way. Well barbaric compared to the modern world. But still... it was _cold_. And Irina was strictly a girl who loves the heat. Tropical islands, beaches, piña colada's, everything.

Irina lay on her back. Already she wished she was home. She was totally fine with being here. Sure she was scared but she could handle it. What she was worried about was what was happening at home. Did she disappear? Or did time freeze so if she got home, it would be like nothing happened? Or did it go all Sleeping Beauty and the world would be asleep until she returned?

Appa grumbled but Irina paid him no mind. It wasn't until she heard Katara shriek, "Appa!" That she jumped in surprise, and peeked over the edge of the saddle and grinned.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone... don't you?"

"Cheer up Sokka!" Irina called after waving to Gran Gran. "I've brought the rescue squad so let's go!"

Katara and Sokka grabbed their things out of the canoe and Irina helped them pile it securely in Appa's saddle.

"Who wants to take reins? 'Cause I've got no clue how to drive him." Irina giggled at the dirty double meaning but didn't mention it. As if they would get it?

"I guess I will." Katara said finally.

After a few moments of walking toward the water, Irina hesitatingly asked them, "Did, um... did Aang happen to mention me? You know, before he was captured?"

"No," Katara said, sounding surprised, "why? Was there something important we should know about?"

"I know what I want to know." Sokka said, "How did you know Aang was captured? How did you know to come back?"

Irina didn't say anything for a moment. Right then they reached the water and Appa swam. "I'll explain after we save Aang. What I told Aang, and the reason I knew to come, are kinda tied together."

"But how do we get up?" Katara asked. "Come on, Appa. Please? Fly?

"Go. Fly. Soar." Sokka said drearily. Irina shot him a look.

Katara leaned against Appa, rubbing his head. "Please, Appa, we need your help. Aang needs your help."

"Up. Ascend. Elevate." Sokka continued.

"That's not how he fly's!" Irina said.

Katara ignored them and continued trying to persuade Appa. "Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa. Come on, don't you wanna save Aang?"

"What did the kid say?" Sokka asked Irina. "You should know! You were with him weren't you? Was it Yee-ha? Was it hup-hup? Wahoo? Yip-yip?"

The last one Irina and Sokka said together. Sokka, because he guessed it. Irina, because she knew the answer and was to impatient to listen to Sokka's guessing and Katara's coaxing.

Irina fell to the side of the saddle as Appa suddenly flew into the air. She had never really been fond of heights, unless in an airplane. Actually, even in an airplane she wasn't so confident. But they were really high up now. She shut her eyes momentarily, then opened them, focusing on nothing but the exhilarating feel of flying.

"You did it Sokka!" Katara yelled.

Sokka was grinning ear to ear (totally reminding Irina of the Joker) and leaning over the side. "He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's-!"

Katara smirked at him and Irina was doubled over in laughter at the look on Sokka's face, which, after seeing the two girls, quickly switched it to a look of nonchalance. "I mean, big deal. He's flying." But when Katara looked away, Irina saw him grin again, clearly excited.

"You guys, we need to focus. Be on the lookout for Zuko's ship. Or smoke on the water. Anything out of the ordinary."

"How do you know his names Zuko?" Katara asked. "Do you mean the actual Prince Zuko?"

Irina shook her head. "Again, I'll explain when Aang's back."

After several minutes passed in silence, Katara suddenly called out, pointing towards a giant ice block, "I saw something! And it definitely looked like heavy smoke from the Fire Nation!" she pulled on the reins and Appa turned slightly and shot forward.

As they sailed over the ice, they caught sight of the ship. They also saw a miniscule Aang and Zuko on the lower deck. As Appa sank lower, toward the ship, the three watched as Zuko kept firebending at Aang.

"No." whispered Katara in horror. Then, as Aang flew overboard, she screamed, "Aang! No!" Irina covered her ears and winced. Katara sure had a set of lungs. And they were pretty close to the ship now, they could easily see and hear everything. "Aang!" Katara yelled down, "Aang! AANG!"

Irina looked over in interest to see what happened, just in time for Aang to fly up in a long, thin, whirlpool of water, clearly in the Avatar state. They watched as Aang landed on the deck and totally kicked the Fire Nation's ass. Irina had never seen something so amazing. The TV show didn't do it justice. Waterbending was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. Sure she had done a little herself but it was as weak as throwing a glass of water on the floor, compared to what Aang was doing now.

"Did you see what he just did?" Katara breathed in awe.

"Now that's what I call waterbending!" Sokka and Irina said together. Sokka shot Irina a strange look but she didn't care.

Appa landed on the deck right as Aang came out of the Avatar state. Katara immediately jumped off and caught Aang right before he hit the ground. Sokka knelt down beside her. Irina, however slowly walked towards them and stood beside Katara.

"Hey Sokka. Hey Katara. Hey Irina. Thanks for coming." Irina was shocked to hear how drained Aang sounded. She had never heard anyone sound so weak.

Sokka smiled, "I couldn't let you have all the glory."

Aang struggled to sit up. "I dropped my staff."

"Got it!" Sokka said, running to where the staff lay a short distance away.

"Careful!" Irina called but there was no need. When Zuko grabbed the end of the staff, Sokka merely poked him in the head until he let go.

"HA! That's from the Water Tribe!" Irina and Katara grinned at each other and all three stood up.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Irina saw the Fire Nation soldiers standing up and moving towards them. Katara saw them too and tried to waterbend at them but only managed to freeze the deck and Sokka's feet ("Katara!"). Irina tried to help her the second time and together they froze the soldiers. Irina was mostly shocked that she had managed to do it correctly.

"Hurry up Sokka!" Katara yelled at him as she climbed up on Appa. Irina followed her but then turned back and attempted to melt the water around Sokka's feet, once again surprised when it worked. She climbed up after Katara, with Sokka close behind her. Irina heard him muttering behind her, saying: "I'm just the guy with the boomerang. I didn't asked for all this flying and magic."

Irina laughed over her shoulder and winked at him. "Whatever you say. Just the guy with the boomerang right?"

"Exactly!" Sokka said indignantly. "Yip yip! Yip yip!"

The saddle lurched as Appa flew off into the sky, but Irina had only eyes for the ship below them. She started grabbed the sides, screaming, "Look out!"

The all turned in time to see a giant fireball heading straight at them. Aang jumped off of Appa and airbended it into the the side of the glacier, which caused an avalanche to block the ship and destroy half of it. They all laughed as they continued flying and the ship became a speck in the distance.

Katara turned to Aang, who had sat down in between her and Irina. "How did you do that? With the water? It was amazing!"

Aang looked down, "I don't know. I just sort of... did it."

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?"

Aang sighed, "Because... I never wanted to be." then he looked at them. "But wait. Irina already knew I was the Avatar. She said she was-"

Irina cut across him, continuing on with the question Katara should have asked but didn't because Aang had changed the subject: "But the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war."

Aang looked away again. "Well how am I going to do that?"

"According to legend, you need to first master water, then earth, then fire, right?" Implored Katara.

Aang shrugged. "That's what the monks told me."

"Well, if we go to the North Pole you can master waterbending!"

"We can learn it together."

"Uh hate to bust your happy bubble," Irina cut it, "But what about me? I get to learn too, right?"

"Wait, your a waterbender too?" Aang asked.

"Apparently." Irina mimicked his shrug, "I kinda just found out, like, today."

"Then we will all learn together." Katara smiled, then turned to Sokka. "And Sokka, I'm sure you'll get to knock some firebender heads on the way."

"I'd like that. I'd really like that." Sokka said, somewhat dreamily. Irina laughed softly and moved to sit closer to him. Irina looked around at all of them. "Then we're in this together."

Aang produced a scroll and laid it out in front of them. It was an overview map of the world, in full colour. "All right, but before i learned waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to." He pointed to three spots on the map and the others put their heads closer to see. "Here, here, and here."

"What's there?"

Irina pretended to gasp in shock, and pointed to the general eastern Earth Kingdom area, "The hopping llamas!"

"Yup!" Aang said happily, "We can ride them." He pointed to a spot on the southern Air Nomad islands, "Here's where we can surf on the backs of giant koi fish. Then back there we can ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but-" He and Irina finished the sentence together, "That's what makes it fun!"

Sokka turned to Irina, "OK you said once we saved Aang, then you would explain yourself."

"I'm psychic." Irina said simply. "A fortuneteller, a Seer. Whatever answer works for you."

"That's amazing." Katara breathed softly.

"I know many things." Irina tried to sound wise and mysterious, "It's not only the future. It's information. I know about your mother, Kya, and what happened to her. I know that when your father left for the Earth Kingdom, Sokka wanted to go too but-" Irina looked Sokka straight in the eye, "He told you something important: 'Being a man means knowing where you are needed most, and right now, that's protecting your sister.'"

Sokka looked away sadly. "It was one of the lasts things he told me before he left. I didn't understand it then. But I think I understand now."

Irina put her hand over his, "You do. I don't need to be psychic to know that. You have done everything to protect her and you've done an amazing job. And you will continue to do an amazing job." Sokka gave her a sweet, warm, smile which she returned.

"Want to tell them where your from?" Aang cut in, asking excitedly.

Irina laughed. "Sure. But you get to help me, cause I don't want to explain it completely all over again."

___Yeah, _, she thought as she told her story, ___It may be freaky and more than a little scary, but I love being here. I don't want to leave._


	3. Water: Episode 3 The Southern Air Temple

**Book 1: Water**

**Episode 3: The Southern Air Temple**

Irina rolled over in her sleep. She knew she had been watching waaayy to much Avatar because that freaky dream was the Queen of Freaky Dreams. I mean dreaming that she had somehow landed in the world of Avatar by falling through her computer screen. This was definitely NOT something she was gonna tell her best girlfriend, Anya.

She rolled over again and became annoyed. She hated waking up. Especially, by the feel of the non-softness that she was lying on, on the floor. Did she fall out of bed?

That woke her up. She never fell out of bed. She opened her eyes in shock to see a canopy of trees above her, and seeing through to the lightening sky. By the looks of it, it was just past dawn. She could hear the light rush of water from the lake heading down the stream. She smelled the after fumes of the campfire, smoky, yet sweet, like incense. She thought she heard the sound of an animal grazing nearby. Then she heard the voices.

"Wait 'til you see it, Katara." came Aang's voice. "The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world."

_It wasn't a dream. I really have come here, in this world._ The thought scared her, but it also filled her with a sense of exhilaration.

Katara's voice was cautious when she replied. "Aang, I know your excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home."

"That's why I'm so excited!"

Irina sat up and stretched her arms above her head. God, she hated camping. And waking up. Early. She cast a slightly suspicious look at Aang and Katara who already seemed wide awake. Blagh, morning people. She was suspicious of those who were wide awake before 9am. A person has only so much perkiness and if they use it all up in the morning, they'll be grumpy for the rest of the day.

"It's just that a lot can change in all that time." Katara said quietly, "Oh, Irina! You're awake." she smiled at her. Irina just nodded and yawned and started picking out random debris from her hair.

Aang just jumped off of Appa's head, "I know, but I need to see it myself." Then he ran over to Sokka. "Wake up Sokka! Air Temple today!"

Irina raised her eyebrows, now washing her face in the lake and trying to tame her knotted hair, as Sokka grumbled and muttered, "Sleep now... temple later..." At least she wasn't the only one who preferred to sleep in.

As finished as she would ever be, Irina climbed up on Appa, accepting a sort of comb like thing from Katara for her hair. They both giggled as Aang ran a stick up and down Sokka's sleeping bag, yelling, "Sokka! Wake up! There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

Sokka jumped up, still in the sleeping bag and began hopping around, clearly freaking out. "Aaahhh! Get it off! Get it off!" Before tripping over a rock and falling on his face. Katara laughed at him and he grumbled in irritation.

"Oh dear," Irina said sympathetically, still laughing lightly.

Aang grinned. "Great! You're awake. Let's go."

* * *

Irina had never stayed in one place for so long. God, her butt was numb and felt like it had been flattened out (which could NOT be attractive). The first two hours had been OK. She had combed through all the knots in her hair, (well the best she could while riding on Appa, since it got pretty windy) she had more or less made herself look presentable, and just talked to Katara about whatever. After that she was just bored. And hungry. Apparently Sokka was the same.

His stomach growling, Sokka was going through the food bags, only to turn up empty. He grumbled in irritation. "Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?"

Aang looked around in shock, recognizing the bag in Sokka's hand, "Oh. That was _food_? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry." He squeaked out.

Irina's jaw dropped. She groaned. Sokka was just incredulous. "You WHAT? Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good!"

They swooped onward, towards the mountains, when Aang shouted. "The Batola mountain range! We're nearly there!"

Relieved, and now in a better mood, Irina leaned back against the saddle, humming Defying Gravity, putting her boots back on, and lacing them up. She was so focused on trying to hit the right notes under her breath without sounding like a dying chipmunk, that she nearly missed what Katara was saying.

"I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people."

Aang grinned, not letting this get him down. "Just because no one has seen an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped."

Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it's hard to accept."

Aang shook his head, still smiling. "You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?" Appa grunted an affirmative and Aang looked toward Irina. "Besides, Irina will tell me if there is anything for me to worry about. Right?"

Irina opened her mouth, then closed it. She couldn't hurt him. She nodded once. And Aang's grin widened. "Yip yip!"

Appa flew them higher, turning tightly around the mountain face. They strained against the strength of the wind sheer as they moved faster and faster up. Then they were up and above. They could clearly see the tall spires of the Southern Air Temple.

Aang gestured unnecessarily toward the temple. "There it is... the Southern Air Temple."

Irina and Katara spoke together. "Aang, it's amazing!"

Irina was beyond amazed. Sure, no one had lived there for a hundred years but it had a unique beauty to it's ancientness.

Aang patted Appa's head, "We're home, buddy. We're home."

As they landed, Irina was able to take it in. The Temple was huge. Comprising of several small temples together. There were weeds growing up the sides and around the buildings, but the original beauty was still there. Underneath it, Irina could also see hints of scorch marks. She looked toward the ground and gasped under her breath when she saw a hint of an old, rotted Fire Nation flag. She froze, hoping Aang wouldn't notice.

It seemed Aang wouldn't notice at all. He was racing ahead, leaving Katara, Sokka, Irina and Appa in his wake.

"So where do I get something to eat?" Sokka didn't notice anything but his hunger. Well, it seemed he noticed Irina. After helping her climb down from Appa, he kissed her hand (_be still my heart!_) like an old fashioned gentleman, hadn't let go of her hand and they were walking so close together that Irina could easily feel his body heat.

Katara rolled her eyes at him. "You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to _ever_ visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food?"

Sokka shrugged. "I'm just a simple guy, with simple needs."

Irina giggled. Then she grew serious. "We know the Fire Nation was here. They killed them all. You can see scorch marks all across the walls." she lowered her voice as they caught up with Aang who had stopped along the path, "I saw an old Fire Nation flag when we arrived. We're lucky Aang didn't notice." Sokka and Katara looked at her in alarm but neither got a chance to say anything.

Aang was pointing to the ground below them. "That's where my friends and I used to play airball!"

The area below them was populated with a thicket of densely packed sticks of varying heights that had been stuck in the ground. There was a goal with a blackboard occupying either end of the field.

"And... over there would be where the bison would sleep... and..." Aang suddenly trailed off and sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Katara asked worriedly.

Aang looked down sadly. "This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds. I can't believe how much things have changed."

The other three glanced at each other. Irina pushed Sokka forward for him to change the subject. "So, uh, this airball game? How do you play?"

Aang grinned, suddenly reminding Irina of a Cheshire cat.

* * *

Katara and Irina stood off to one side. Aang and Sokka were poised at either end of the field, in front of the goal posts. Aang had already scored six times, winding Sokka in the stomach each time. Now, Aang was ready to go again, airbending the spinning ball above his hand. Within a moment though, the ball whizzed past them, hit Sokka in the stomach, and sent them both flying through the goal post.

"Sokka's about to find something else." Irina quickly muttered to Katara.

Katara gave her a wide-eyed look. "What?"

"Fire Nation helmet." Irina replied grimly.

Sokka sat up gingerly, wincing. "Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt."

Aang was doing a victory dance, cheering, "Woohoo! Aang seven, Sokka zero!"

Irina pointed toward Sokka, who, at that moment, saw the Fire Nation helmet half buried in the snow.

"Katara, Irina, check this out."

Katara glared at the helmet. "Fire Nation. You were right, Irina."

"We should tell him." Irina said, still staring at the helmet.

Katara nodded and looked toward Aang. "Aang, there's something you need to see."

"Okay!" Aang said happily, jumping off the stakes and practically skipping towards them. Irina saw Katara looking worriedly between Aang and the helmet. Making her decision, Katara and Irina, in unison, quickly waterbended the snow to fall on top of the helmet and Sokka.

Aang joined them then. "What is it?"

"Uh..." Irina stuttered. "A new waterbending move that Katara just showed me."

"Nice one." Aang grinned. "But enough practising! We have a whole temple to see!"

As Aang ran off, Sokka stood up, brushing the snow off himself. He looked between the girls who were both staring miserably after Aang. "You know, neither of you can protect him forever."

Neither said anything.

"Katara!" Sokka said indignantly, "Firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't."

Katara didn't look at Sokka as she walked towards the Air Temple where Aang had already vanished into. "I can for Aang's sake." Irina and Sokka caught up to her. Katara continued. "If he finds out the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated."

"That's an understatement." Irina muttered under her breath, thinking of later that day when he would find Monk Gyatso's skeleton.

"Hey guys!" Aang called to them. He was motioning them to come look at the statue, the one, Irina knew, of Monk Gyatso. "I want you to meet somebody!"

The three stood beside him, looking at the old man. "Whose that?" Sokka asked.

"Monk Gyatso." Irina said in awe. "The greatest airbender in the world."

"Yup," Aang said proudly, "Taught me everything I know." Aang bowed to statue in respect.

Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "You must miss him."

Aang nodded. "Yeah." Then he headed forwards to enter the Temple.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

Aang pause on the stairs and looked back at her, "The Air Temple Sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet."

He bounded away and Sokka and Katara looked at Irina for an explanation. She nodded and they hurried after Aang. They stopped when they saw Irina wasn't following them.

"You guys go ahead." she called. "I know whats there already, remember?"

They nodded and left. Irina sighed. She needed a moment to be alone. She had been away from home, away from her _world,_ for a few days and she hadn't yet had any time to herself.

She sank to the ground and watched Appa munch on a couple plots of grass. She needed to concentrate. How had she done it before?

She gripped her head in her heads and tried to think of nothing but the music. The lyrics, the music, everything.

She stood up suddenly as the air around her filled with the musical, lilting sound of a piano playing.

Appa looked around for the source of the noise and Irina motioned to him that it was OK. She then felt her mouth, once again, opening without her permission.

_All my dreams, I'm chasing after_

_They don't need, all this laughter_

It took a few moments before Irina noticed something. It was her mouth singing, and yet it wasn't her voice. The original singer was still singing the song. She was just being forced to lip-sync it perfectly.

She enjoyed a few moments of being able to sing and not have to do any work. She walked around being dramatic and pretending she was in a movie (hehe).

_I am sick and tired of low not higher places_

_Where I should belong_

_It's about time I proved them wrong._

_OK I think I know how it works but how do I stop it? _Irina wondered. She tried to concentrate on silence (which was pretty hard with the music all around). She thought about the music stopping and was amazed when it just faded away.

"OK so I can waterbend and create music. Well all in all, it's a pretty neat gift." Irina walked over to Appa and leaned her head against him, stroking his fur. It seemed to become a habit of hers that whenever she needed to think, or felt stressed, she would turn to Appa. He was her version of a horse.

In her world she hadn't actually owned a horse, but her girlfriend, Anya did. Anya had let her come over and groom the horse whenever Irina needed some time to think and de-stress (usually before exam time at school – yeesh). It was a calming thing to just brush a horse, feel it's warm body heat and try to sort your thoughts.

Well there were no horses in this world, so Appa would do. Irina smiled. She knew he was just a bison but she also knew he had an animal-like, near-human intelligence. He could understand them to an extent.

"No matter, you're still just a big, fluffy monster, right, Appa?" Irina grinned at him. Appa rumbled in agreement, and Irina swore she saw him give her a slight eye roll.

"I wonder if there's anything else I can do?" she wondered aloud. Irina sighed. "I wish I knew where the others are. I have no idea where the Sanctuary is, and I don't feel like walking through a mouldering ruin by myself." She sat down beside Appa, "I wish I knew where they were. Better yet, I wish I could _see_ where they are. Show me Katara, Sokka, and Aang!" She shouted to no one in particular, throwing her hands out in front of her.

The air whipped around her, forming a giant cloud in front of her. Irina yelled and stepped back in shock. She was about to completely freak and run for help when she saw what had happened.

In the middle of the cloud, she could see the Aang and Sokka chasing after a brown and white monkey thing with big ears and a long tail. Her eyes widened and she crept closer, keeping her eyes fixed on the screen.

"_I wanna eat you!" _Sokka yelled from the screen.

Irina's jaw dropped. They were chasing Momo. But how did this happen? She took a look at the cloud. It was still cloud shaped, but the image within gave it a look of a small TV. She gasped as she saw Aang racing down some stairs, waaaayy ahead of Sokka. She turned away from the image and saw Appa shambling away. He had obviously sensed something and Irina ran after him. Would she know it when Aang entered his Avatar state?

She needn't have worried. Within a few minuted, the air grew stronger, staggering her step, whipping her hair and clothes all over the place. She thought she saw a pulsating blue-white light coming from an unknown (well sort of unknown) source. But by being being Appa, he grew the bunt of it and it was easier to walk without being blown off course, and still able to follow the light.

She had no idea how, but Appa led her right to the entrance to the steps where Aang, Sokka, and Katara were. She arrived moments after Katara. By observing she could guess that they had just realized it was his Avatar state.

Katara and Sokka were holding onto a large group to stop themselves from flying back, and Monk Gyatso's skeleton was just lying there. Irina swallowed back bile. More people had died here then any other, and even after a hundred years, the faint smell of rotting flesh and clothes was still there.

"Aang, I know you're upset." Katara was shouting, yet calmly, at Aang. "And I know how hard it is to lost people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, and Irina and I, we're your family now."

Irina saw Aang as he slowly lowered to the ground, tattoos and eyes still glowing, but the wind faded away. The three rushed up to Aang and gave him a big group hug.

"We're not going to let anything happen to you." Sokka said. "Promise."

Katara took his hand and the response was instantaneous. Aang's glow disappeared and he opened his eyes, looking tired. "I'm sorry." he muttered.

"It wasn't your fault." Irina said.

"You were right, Katara. If Firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones too. I really am the last airbender."

Irina almost snorted, but stopped herself, turning it into a sneeze. _No duh, _she thought, _that's why it's called 'the LAST airbender'._ But she couldn't say it out loud. It's not like they would know, and it was wrong for her to even think it.

All four hugged each other tighter before heading outside to where Appa was waiting. Irina suddenly felt the need to say something.

"I'm sorry Aang." she said, not quite meeting his eyes. "I told you that I would say if there was anything you need to be worried about, and I lied. I didn't warn you. And Katara never taught me a new waterbending move. We were covering up a Fire Nation helmet that we found. We were going to show you it, but at the last moment, we decided not to." Irina hated the stupid tears that had sprung up at the corners of her eyes.

Aang gave her a sad smile, "Thank you for telling me that." He paused then opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Irina cut him off.

"Going to take a last visit to the Sanctuary?" She grinned. Aang closed his mouth and nodded, smiling back, no other traces of sadness. "Go. We'll pack things up and come get you when we're done."

Aang walked off into the temple and Irina, smiling lightly turned around, only to be swept into Sokka's arms. She suddenly found her face within inches from his.

"Is that supposed to be romantic?" Irina asked, eyebrows raised.

"I was actually trying to scare you." Sokka said smugly. Irina decided to not burst his bubble (this time).

Sokka was about to kiss her when she suddenly had a vision of Suki in her mind. Well the cartoon version, obviously since she hadn't met the real one yet. Then she thought of Princess Yue. She pushed a hand on Sokka's chest and took a step away.

"I can't do this Sokka."

"Oh." Sokka didn't asked why. Irina knew he had come to the conclusion that Irina didn't like him.

"I like you Sokka. A lot. But we can't be together, and it's not for the reason you think." Irina randomly realized she was repeating Yue's words. Well, could she repeat them when Yue hadn't even said them yet? Irina got a headache trying to think about it.

"I'm just a guy with a boomerang. You're a waterbender and a psychic. I can't compare to that."

Irina lifted Sokka's face, making him look directly at her, with her fingers. "Did you not hear a word I just said? I. Like. You. A. Lot. But there's someone else. We'll meet her soon and it's not meant to be for us."

"Who?"

She didn't say anything. Irina, over Sokka's shoulder, saw Katara pack the last of the things and head into the temple to get Aang. She followed after and heard Sokka walk close behind.

Irina followed Katara to the Sanctuary and had to stop her jaw dropping (again). It was HUGE. The room itself was big, but the ceiling was like a gazillion miles high, all filled with statues of past Avatar's. Aang was standing in the middle, gazing up at an old man who Irina assumed was Avatar Roku.

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?" Katara asked him.

Aang ignored that. "How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?"

"Maybe you'll find a way." Katara said reassuringly.

"Wait." Irina said. "How did you expect to talk to him? Did you think he was gonna be just waiting here?"

"No..." Aang said slowly, wondering where Irina was going with this.

"There can only be one Avatar alive at a time. I'm just saying to remember that." she shrugged.

They heard a scurrying behind them. Irina turned around and saw Momo run over to Sokka and dispose a number of odd looking fruits by his feet. Sokka began eating it at once.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka." Aang said. Katara and Irina giggled.

"Can't talk. Must eat." Sokka said with a bulging mouth.

Momo jumped up on Aang's shoulder and perched on his head. "Hey little guy."

The four walked out of the Sanctuary and started getting ready to board Appa. Aang turned back towards the Temple. "You, me, and Appa... we're all that's left of this place. We have to stick together." Aang turned towards the others, Sokka still with his mouth and arms full of fruit. "Katara, Irina, Sokka, say hello to our newest family member." he gestured to Momo.

Irina ran a hand over Momo's head just as Katara asked, "What are you going to name him?"

Sadly, Irina wasn't exactly paying attention so she just said, "I never thought Momo would be as cute as a drawing." Suddenly Momo jumped of Aang's shoulder, grabbed the fruit from Sokka's hand, and returned to Aang's shoulder, eating the fruit himself.

"I like that name, Irina. I'll name him Momo."

The other three just laughed at the expression on Sokka's face.

"You got owned by a lemur." Irina laughed quietly, knowing they wouldn't get it. She looked out on the horizon, surprised to see it was almost sunset. "We better get going. We'll wanna find a place to stop for the night before it gets to dark."

The others mumbled agreements and they all climbed up. Aang took the reins and got Appa moving.

Irina picked up one of the last pieces of fruit. "Are you sure this is ripe?" The fruit was the size of an orange, was green with little spikes, and yet had the texture of a peach, fuzzy all over.

"Yeah, why?" Katara asked.

Irina shrugged. She bit into it and was surprised by the sweet flavour. It was filled with juice and Irina thought it tasted a little like a pi_ñ__a colada_ (minus the alcohol and heavy on the coconut). Yum.

She glanced toward Aang. He was staring at the quickly disappearing Temple in the distance with a sad look on his face. Irina swallowed. "Hey, you can always come back here when you've finished whatever as the Avatar." she pretended to think, "I bet you'll be back by fall, maybe end of summer." she laughed at her own ironic joke.

The flew on.


	4. Water: Episode 4 The Warriors of Kyoshi

**Book 1: Water**

**Episode 4: The Warriors of Kyoshi**

Irina glared at the stretch of ocean flying below them. She brushed some of the hair from across her eyes. She crossed and re-crossed her ankles. Anything. Anything at all to get rid of the boredom.

The night before, after leaving the Air Temple, they had found a little clearing to stay the night. It had been comfy enough but unfortunately, Aang had a big surprise planned for them and had made them get up early (again). Sigh.

Now it was past lunch. They had eaten most of the food Momo had brought them. Aang was flying, searching for the giant koi fish, Katara was sewing the rip in Sokka's pants, and Sokka was watching where they were going, studying the large map he held.

Aang hadn't told them where they were going but Irina was an Avatar nerd. She knew every episode by heart, practically knew every line they would say. They had hardly talked at all since the morning, but Irina was waiting for the magic words which would mean they would be landing.

"You have no idea where we're going... do you?" Sokka asked Aang, looking at the map.

_Bingo!_ Irina popped up. She unconsciously rubbed her hands together excitedly.

Aang looked down at the water. "Weellll, I know it's near water..."

Sokka rolled his eyes, "We must be getting close then." He said flatly. Irina snorted. Sokka didn't even acknowledge her.

Irina hung her head and folded her arms. Ever since she 'broke up' with him the day before, he had avoided her and not talked to her. Of course, they couldn't to much once they started flying. But Sokka sat on one side of the saddle, and Irina sat on the other. He was being unfair.

But was he? If he knew, that very day, he would meet the girl he was destined to marry, would Irina be considered as unfair? Or him? She was being unfair, because she technically didn't have a _good_ reason for doing it, and it wasn't like he would know.

He was being unfair because she had told him there was going to be someone else, and he said it was OK. Irina bit the inside of her lip. She would need to speak with him in private later.

Katara, for the moment, seemed to be utterly unaware to the world as she sewed the pants together.

"Hey Katara!" Aang called to her, causing Irina (who was sitting nearest) to jump. "Check out this neat airbending trick!" He airbended the marbles to spin around in a thin line of air.

Katara didn't even glance up. "That's great, Aang."

"You didn't even look." Aang said dejectedly. _Poor kid_, Irina thought sympathetically.

Katara looked up and smiled. "That's great!"

"But I'm not doing it now." Aang said.

Sokka waved his hand dismissively. "Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing."

"Excuse me?" Irina said angrily, fists on hips.

"What does my being a girl have to do with sewing?" Katara asked just as angrily.

Sokka didn't even care how sexist he was being. It made Irina angrier. You would think he'd learn after Katara sliced the giant block of ice to nearly fall on him! "Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things."

_Fuck you,_ Irina thought. She had always been a little touchy with the subject.

Katara glared at him for a moment, and then threw Sokka's pants back at his face. "All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!"

Irina sent him a smug look as Sokka stuck a hand threw the big rip. "Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these! Katara PLEASE!"

Aang interrupted them by pointing to a small island that had somehow appeared. "Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!"

"That sounded... dirty." Irina raised an eyebrow. Thank god nobody heard her. Or if they did, nobody said anything.

They landed on the beach and Irina jumped off. She kicked off her boots and enjoyed the feeling of sand squishing in her toes. Who cared if it wasn't warm? It beat the frigidity of the South Pole.

She danced away from the others, not caring if they called her back, not listening to a word they said. _This is a perfect music moment_ she thought. She looked back to where the others were. She was far enough they she couldn't hear them. From what she could see, Aang was stripping and about to jump in the water after the elephant koi.

She was about to pick a song when she caught a sight of the roof of a house, a little ways off in the forest. She thought of in a few days when this village would go up in flames because of their arrival. She shuddered and became angry. The Fire Nation felt they could take whatever land they wanted, destroy what wasn't theirs, and claim anything they set foot on.

Now there was something. A different song could fit here. She thought for a moment and smiled when the music swelled in the air around her.

_You think you own whatever land you land on_

_The earth is just a dead thing you can claim_

_But I know every rock and tree and creature_

_Has a life, has a spirit, has a name._

She loved the song when Vanessa Williams sang it. She was going to let it continue when Irina heard screams coming from the beach. She ran back as the Unagi chased Aang back to shore, running headlong into Sokka and knocking them both back and into a tree. Irina only caught a quick glimpse of it, but she had to admit it definitely fell under the category of Big and Holy Crap! Scary.

She and Katara went and helped Aang and Sokka stand up. Aang began pulling his clothes back on.

"What was that thing?" Katara asked.

"The Unagi." Irina answered automatically. "Just a sea monster. But not one you wanna mess with."

"Well let's not stick around to find out what type it really is." Sokka said, brushing himself off. "Time to hit the road."

There was a rustle of leaves and a branch cracked and someone grabbed Irina from behind. She didn't fight as she was blind folded and tied from head to toe and thrown to the ground. She knew the Kyoshi warriors weren't planning on hurting them... right away. And no duh, things were gonna be fine.

Irina felt (and heard) as Momo, Aang, Katara, and Sokka, were thrown one by one, onto the ground beside her.

"Or we could stay awhile..." Sokka concluded.

Someone dragged Irina into a sort of standing position and she felt herself being thrown over someone's shoulder. She still didn't fight.

After a few moments she was set down with the others and tied against the statue of Kyoshi, still blind folded.

"You four have some explaining to do!" a man's voice said.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the Unagi." Irina heard Suki say. She was surprised by how similar her voice was to the TV show. She opened her mouth to say, yes they would answer every question, when Sokka spoke up.

"Show yourselves, cowards!"

Irina's blind fold flew off her face. She blinked in surprise at the sudden light. Looking around she saw she was tied right in between Aang and Sokka. Sokka was straining against the ropes.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?"

Irina gasped at her first look at the Kyoshi warriors. Obviously they were wearing the same thing as in the show, with their faces painted white with red around the eyes, and gold fans tucked into their belts. Irina recognized Suki right away, and not just because she looked like the character come to life (which, Irina reminded herself, she was). No she recognized her, because she held herself as the leader.

Suki shook her fist at Sokka. "There were no men. _We_ ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?"

Sokka laughed in disbelief, "Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of-"

Irina cut him off before she could stop herself. "Hi Suki! Ohmigosh I can't believe I am _finally_ meeting you!"

Everyone went quiet. Seriously, you could hear a pin drop. Then Suki spoke up. "How do you know my name? Have you been spying on this village?"

Irina grinned broadly, "Nope! I'm a psychic."

The old man pointed at Irina accusingly, "How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies? Kyoshi stayed out of the war so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

Aang spoke up. "This island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

"Kinda why it's called Kyoshi Island, Island of Kyoshi. Whatever." Irina muttered under her breathe.

The man laughed, "Ha! How could you possibly know her? Avatar Kyoshi was born here four hundred years ago. She's been dead for centuries."

"He knows her because he's the Avatar." Irina said.

"That's impossible." Suki said sceptically, "The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago."

Irina rolled her eyes. Sorry she just couldn't help it, "Yeah the world knows that Suki, don't need to remind us. Obviously no one here has seen airbending tattoos before. The Avatar. That's him."

"Throw the imposters to the Unagi!" The man yelled.

The Kyoshi warriors drew out their fans and began walking toward them.

"Aang... do some airbending." Katara said tersely.

Aang shot out of the ropes, landing on top of Kyoshi's head, and floated back down to the stunned Kyoshi warriors.

"It's true... you _are_ the Avatar." The old man said in amazement.

"Now check this out!" Aang then did the airbending marble trick which he tried to use earlier to show off to Katara. The rest of the villagers had come out to see what was going on. Now they clapped and cheered.

* * *

Irina walked up to the small building where the Kyoshi warriors were training. Apparently they got up pretty early to start training everyday. It was a good thing she had gotten used to waking up earlier (not that she was happy about it). When she left, their breakfast had just started arriving. Sokka had been pouting in the corner and Aang and Katara were preparing themselves to start eating.

She didn't really _expect_ Suki to train her, but she hadn't stretched or worked out in a week and she was seriously stiff in the body. She needed something.

Irina stood in the doorway, watching for a few moments as the warriors did a few drills. Suki eyed her questioningly.

"I need a workout." Irina said, then blushed. OK that wasn't a good way to ask, that was... lame.

"You've come to the right place. You do know of course, that we hardly train outsiders?"

Irina waved her hands, "I know! But please make an exception. I need _something_ and this is the best place to go."

Suki eyed her for a minute, a small smile on her face. "OK, but you have to follow every tradition."

Irina sighed. She had a feeling that she would be made to wear the Kyoshi uniform and face paint. "Of course."

* * *

That's why within ten minutes, Irina found herself all Kyoshi warrior-ed up.

Irina surveyed herself in a small mirror. "Huh. Green's usually not my colour but I don't look that bad."

"Are you ready?" Suki asked.

Irina turned away from the mirror and grinned. "Yup! All ready."

"Sorry about yesterday, by the way-" Suki began but Irina cut her off.

"It's OK. I knew we wouldn't end up with the Unagi, so I really don't care. That much."

They were in the main room. Suki immediately went into position. "To start with, just follow what the the girls do, and I'll correct you if you're not doing it right." she said this kindly. Irina nodded.

The other warriors just were doing simple movements back and forth and Irina watched them. Now and then Suki corrected her foot placement or arm direction. "You have to have the foot straight, it gives you a better stance."

Hardly half an hour had passed, when Sokka walked in, acting all arrogant. "Sorry ladies! Didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?"

"Well you're in the right place." Suki said. Irina wondered if she recognized the same words they had exchanged earlier.

Sokka continued to stretch in front of them. Irina was amazed that he hadn't recognized her yet. I mean please, she had the longest hair out of all of them! And she was standing almost right next to Suki. "Normally I'd hold a grudge for yesterday, but since your a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception."

Suki replied in a sarcastic voice. "I should hope so. A big strong man like you? We wouldn't stand a chance."

"True. But don't feel bad. After all, I'm the best warrior in my village."

Irina leaned in to the nearest warrior next to her, "Actually he's the _only_ warrior in his village. The rest are kids." they both giggled silently.

Suki leaned in towards Sokka, "Wow! Best warrior, huh? In your whole village? Maybe you'd be kind enough to give us a little demonstration." Sokka stuttered for a moment and Suki turned to the others. "Come on girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?"

They all nodded and giggled, Irina with him. After Suki beat Sokka again, they all laughed and Suki and Irina shared girlfriend smiles.

When Sokka left, Suki turned to Irina. "Let's try some more hands on now."

Irina had a sudden idea. "Let's try a simple combat. C'mon. Just try it."

Suki looked surprised. "You've hardly done anything. I don't think you'd be ready for even just a practice fight."

Irina rolled her eyes. Before coming here, she had just earned her black belt. "I can handle it."

They both assumed battle positions. To not give anything away (for now) Irina went into the Kyoshi's battle pose. And within a few moments she had Suki on the floor, after using her best martial arts.

"Wow." Suki said, "You're good. Who trained you?" she stood up.

Irina stuttered for a moment. "The... instructor in my village." She bowed in respect to Suki. Well she didn't know exactly how so she bowed with her right fist over her heart. "forgive me but I need to go get something to eat. I didn't get a chance to eat anything for breakfast."

"Oh yeah, sure." Suki said. "But wait. I heard something about you. There's a rumour going around that can make some really nice music. Perhaps later could you show us?"

"Sure. Why not now?" Irina said.

"Now?" Suki asked, surprised.

"Sure!" Irina said excitedly. "Hmm let me think." she closed her eyes. What would be a good song here? Well she was in an upbeat mood. Zero to Hero from Hercules? She almost had to laugh, that would be a good one. She heard the music start and knew it worked.

_Bless my soul  
Herc was on a roll  
Person of the week in evry Greek opinion poll _

Irina almost laughed at the surprised look on Suki's face. But her face was surprised too. Originally the song was sung by five different women. Now Irina had assumed she would lip-sync them all. Apparently that wasn't the case because now Suki and three others had joined in.

_What a pro_

_Herc could stop a show_

_Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO _

Irina grinned and they relaxed swinging around they room, they let the upbeat tune take them away, so to speak.

_He was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a kid with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero _

"Just like that." Irina snapped her fingers. They were all dancing now, on their time. When the song went faster they all clapped in time.

_Who put the glad in gladiator?  
Hercules!  
Whose daring deeds are great theatre?  
Hercules  
Isn't he bold?  
No one braver  
Isn't he sweet  
Our fav'rite flavor  
Hercules, Hercules,  
Hercules, Hercules  
Hercules, Hercules_

She thought she saw someone in blue walking up to the building. She laughed to herself. What a way for him to find out. He was just outside when the last lines came.

_He hit the heights at breakneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Herc is a hero  
Now he's a hero _

"Yes indeed!" Irina met Sokka in the doorway. The look on his face said he could hear the music clearly. She snapped her fingers in his face on the last word. She giggled. "What a tune!"

She walked around the building to the back where a lunch had been prepared for all the warriors. Apparently she was welcome to have some of it too. She knelt down next to one of the tables and tried one of the doughy dishes. Yum. She may be in a new world, but it seems she brought donuts with her, sort of. Smile.

Hardly ten minutes had passed when the others (minus Suki and Sokka) came outside and joined her at the table. They were all rather giggly.

"What happened?" Irina asked. She thought she knew, but better to ask anyway.

"The water tribe boy is being made to wear the traditional warrior uniform." one of the girls said. Irina snorted.

They mostly ate in silence after that. A couple girls finished quickly and went off to practice some sparring.

Irina stood up suddenly. "Just prepare yourselves. The Fire Nation knows the Avatar is on Kyoshi – they're going to be here soon."

Right then they saw Suki and Sokka running towards the village. "Never mind." she muttered. "They're here."

She followed them and ran swiftly and silently to the village. She hid in the shadows as the Fire Nation troops rode rhino's through the village led by Prince Zuko. And Irina got her very first look at him. Her mouth flopped open.

Ohmigosh he was hot, except for the large scar across his left eye. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Kyoshi warriors jump forward. She matched their moves and jumped at one of the guys. Before he had time to react she kicked him off the rhino, tied the reins to his ankle, and sent the rhino running by a slap on his rump.

She turned and moved in toward Zuko, along with Suki and Sokka. She tried to avoid them, but was knocked off her feet from a bunch of fire blasts.

"Nice try Avatar! But these little girls can't save you!" Zuko shouted.

"Hey! Over here!" Irina heard Aang's voice.

"Finally."

Irina wasn't sure what to do. Zuko was fighting with Aang, the other troops are sent enough fire blasts to destroy the village, and Sokka and Suki and disappeared.

She ran to get Appa and Momo and was surprised to see Aang and Katara already there. She climbed on and they were soon joined by Sokka, a faint blush just visible beneath the face paint.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang yelled and they took off.

As they flew up Irina looked back and was saddened to see all the burning houses. Apparently Aang was thinking the same thing. Katara crawled closer to him.

"I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we had stayed. They're going to be okay, Aang."

Suddenly Aang jumped off of Appa and shot straight down into the water.

"What are you doing?" Katara nearly shrieked. Irina watched beside her in silent horror and fascination. Seeing him get the Unagi to put out the village would be neat to see in person!

They didn't have to wait long. Aang put out the town by pulling on the Unagi's whiskers and forcing him to shoot water from his mouth. Appa flew down to catch Aang just as he let go of the Unagi and jumped off his head.

Aang hung his head, obviously expecting some sort of reprimanding. "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous."

"Yes it was." Katara said, giving him a giant hug. Over her shoulder, Irina saw Aang smile the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face.

Sokka turned to Irina. "I'm sorry about before... you know..."

Irina shrugged. "No biggie. I knew it was gonna happen anyway. Just admit that I was right." she added.

"Yeah, OK you were right." Sokka agreed. He went to shake hands in mutual agreement but Irina gave him a bear hug too. She let go quickly and proclaimed.

"GROUP HUG!"


	5. Water: Episode 5 The King of Omashu

**Book 1: Water**

**Episode 5: The King of Omashu**

Irina had to admit it was a gorgeous morning. It was still too damn early, but even she could appreciate an exuberant display of Mother Nature Morningness. The sun rose over the forest where they had been staying, shining precociously with a clear, brilliant tint. Today their path was taking them to Omashu, obviously led by Aang. It took them more to a picturesque bank that had been growing even steeper. It was beautiful, though, lined with weeping willows, cottonwoods, and Irina was pretty sure she glimpsed the occasional wild-cherry tree.

They hardly talked, preferring to save their breathe and energy for the walk. About late morning they finally made it out of the forest, walked up a short hill, and Aang threw his arm outstretched.

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!"

Her jaw dropped. It was amazing. And big. Her eyes looked around for a way to get to the city and saw the long, thin bridge which they would need to cross. Ugh bridges. She could never handle them.

"I used to always come here to visit my friend, Bumi!" Aang was still talking.

Katara stood up beside him, gazing out at the great city. "Wow. We don't have cities like this in the South Pole."

"They have been buildings here that don't melt." Sokka's jaw dropped. Smile.

Aang started running forwards down the hill. "Well lets go slow pokes! The real fun is inside the city!"

Both Katara and Irina took a couple steps towards Aang, Katara with her arm outstretched. "Wait Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the avatar!"

"Not sure how..." Irina mumbled, then louder said. "You need a disguse."

Aang shrugged. "What do I do? Grow a moustache?"

Irina gave him an evil grin. "Actually..."

* * *

Which is why, 15 minutes later, Aang found himself with hair and a moustache and Appa had a little less hair than before. Aang begin itching his head immediately.

"Ohh, this is so itchy!" he turned to Appa, "How do you live in this stuff?" which of course, Appa just grumbled and Irina giggled.

Sokka just gave a usual sarcastic remark, "Great... now you look just like my grandfather."

Katara and Irina glanced at each other, "Technically Aang IS 112 years old."

Aang picked up his staff and twirled it before bowing down and leaning against it like an old man, and tried to impersonate one. "Let's get to skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits!" He then started walking off down the hill. Katara and Irina caught each other's eyes again and bent over giggling.

* * *

As they crossed the bridge, Irina held on tightly to Katara's hand while keeping her eyes mostly closed. She hated bridges. Oh she could handle changing worlds but bridges... ugh.

She opened her eyes tentatively when Katara told them they'd crossed. "You're white as snow." Katara mentioned in a perky voice.

"I... just don't like bridges."

Katara laughed and then Aang called out to them from the front, "You guys are gonna love Omashu! The people here are the friendliest in the world."

And of course, ahead they heard one of the guards yellow: "Rotten cabbages! What kind of slum do you think this is?" The guard was holding one of the offending cabbages. He crushed the cabbage in his hand, knocked those in the merchant's arms over the side of the access road. The guard then earthbended a lump of the ground, knocking the merchant's cabbage cart high into the air and over the side of the access road. The cart and all the merchant's cabbages plunge hundreds of feet to the valley floor below. Which caused the loveable: "Noo! My cabbages!"

They cast worried looks at each other. "Just keep smiling..." Aang said between his teeth. The followed him nervously behind.

The guard who had just obliterated the cart walked forward to meet Aang. He earthbended a huge boulder out of the ground and held it over Aang's head. "State your business!"

Aang did an admirable impression of an old man while waggling a finger in the guards face. Irina had to give him credit for his acting job. "My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!" Irina snorted.

The guard glared but looked surprised and dropped the stone. "Settle down, old timer. Just tell me who you are."

"Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the Third, and these are my grandkids."

Katara smiled sweetly and stepped forward. "Hi, June Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Nice to meet you."

The guard pointed at Katara. "You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!"

"We will!"

Katara and Irina walked with Aang to the wall with Sokka trailing behind them.

"Wait a minute!" The guard growled and grabbed Sokka's shoulder. They all tensed up._ "_You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag."

** "**Good idea!" Aang said happily and threw the bag to Sokka.

Once inside Aang began pointing out everything in Omashu. Irina just stared dumbfounded at the big city. It was totally amazing! "This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes. Earthbending brings the packages up and gravity brings them down."

"Great, so they get their mail on time." Sokka said sarcasticly.

Aang nodded. "They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes"

Which is why, they found themselves at the top, ready to take the ride of a lifetime. Irina had definitely thought it would be fun, she loved crazy slides and roller coasters but... now at the top... she was starting to feel faint while up so high.

"One ride, then we're off to the North Pole, Airbender's honor." Aang was saying to them.

Katara was as nervous as Irina. "This sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second thoughts!" Her last word ended in an almost scream as they shot downwards.

After a horrible experience and destroying many things in the process, they finally crashed into the Cabbage Merchant and came to a halt where Katara and Irina were hugging each other in stunned fear from the ride.

The Cabbage Merchant was dancing around angrily. "My cabbages! You're gonna pay for this!"

It was then the soldiers came...

"Two cabbages please."

* * *

OK so the palace itself was intimidating but Bumi was... well... crazy. All old and wacky eyed and... weird... even though she knew everything would turn out fine, Irina couldn't help but feel nervous as she and the others kneeled before him to await his judgment.

"Throw them a feast!"

Everyone made noises of surprise. Irina just sighed in relief and soon found herself at the dinner table.

Bumi was walking around, talking to them and eating. "Heheh! The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts, so I hope you like your chicken with no skin." he held out the chicken to Aang.

"Thanks, but I don't eat meat." Aang said modestly.

He then waved it in Sokka's face. "How about you? I bet you like meat._"_ and proceeded to stick it in his mouth. Sokka made noises of agreement.

Katara muttered in Irina's ear. "Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" she made cuckoo motions around her head while saying it. Irina giggled. "Well... you're close."

Bumi finally sat down in his chair. "So, tell me young bald one. Where are you from?"

Aang bit his lip. "I'm from Kangaroo Island." he thought quickly.

Bumi cackled. "Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hoppin!"

Sokka laughed while the others look at him like he was crazy. "What? It was pretty funny."

Bumi faked a yawn. "Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to the hay."

As he ended his sentence, he suddenly threw another drumstick at Aang, who airbended it to a standstill, though to say he was surprised was an understatement. It spun in the air in front of him. The guards drew breath in surprise.

Bumi gave them a twisted smile. "There's an airbender in our presence and not just any airbender, the Avatar!" He stood up. "Now what do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Pipinpadaloxicopolis?"

Aang raised his hands in defence, "Okay! You caught me. I'm the Avatar, doing my Avatar thing, keeping the world safe. Everything checks out" he looked under the table, "No firebenders here. So, good work everybody." He put his arms around the others as they all stand up. "Love each other, respect all life and don't run with your spears. We'll see you next time!"

Unfortunately the guards stopped them from leaving and Katara turned back to Bumi angrily. "You can't keep us here. Let us leave!"

He picked up a lettuce leaf from the plate and waved it at them. "Lettuce leaf?" he laughed and bit into it.

Sokka leaned in so only they could hear. "We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts."

Bumi turned to them seriously. "Tomorrow the Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

The guard hesitated. "My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?"

"The newly refurbished chamber."

"Wait, which one are we talking about?"

Irina did a facepalm as Bumi continued. "The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is. Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad!"

They were led out by guards and down a hall before they stopped and a wall that was torn open by earthbending. They were thrust in and the door was closed with earthbending. The chamber was beautiful, spacious and furnished with four comfortable beds.

Katara looked up at the stylized ceiling. "This is a prison cell? But it's so nice."

Irina shrugged. "He did say it was newly refurbished."

Sokka flopped on one of the beds. "Nice or not, we're still prisoners."

Irina collapsed on another and fell asleep almost immediately. She was suddenly woken up by a large sound from someone earthbending and she felt herself grabbed and handcuffed and carried off somewhere. From the sounds of protest, Katara and Sokka were with her. Soon they were all blindfolded.

They arrived in another room and the blindfolds were removed but they were still stuck. Time ticked by and soon they heard Bumi and Aang talking on the other side of the wall. Though it was muffled, they could at least hear what was being said.

"First, Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion." There was a moment of silence. "I'm waiting."

"I guess it's fine."

"Excellent! You passed the first test."

"Really?"

"Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more challenging." At this, Katara and Irina sent each other identical looks of annoyance.

_ "_I don't have time for your crazy games! Gimme my friends back! We're leaving!"

"Ohh, I thought you might refuse!"

The wall crashed open and they could see Aang and Bumi. Aang had a horrified look on his face as the rock candy rings were placed on their fingers. Irina winced as it closed around her finger.

Bumi cackled crazily again. "So I will give your friends some special souvenirs. Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as creeping crystal. It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate."

Even as he spoke, the crystals started their creeping. Sokka yelled out. "Ah! It's already creeping!" Irina just thought for a moment and stuck her finger (the one with the ring) in her mouth and started biting and sucking on the candy. Thankfully this went unnoticed.

Aang turned back to Bumi, "I'll do as you want."

Bumi grinned evilly. "Mmm!"

As the crystals creeped they were forced to watch Aang go through the challenge of getting the key, and to capturing Flopsy. As she watched, Irina found it didn't work well, biting and eating the candy, but it at least seemed to slow down the creeping.

As Bumi got his Flopsy back, Aang jumped back over the railing and went back to them. "Guys, are you ok?"

Katara gave him a pained smile as the crystal grew again. It was nearly around her whole body by now. "Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great." Sokka fell over as she spoke.

Aang turned back to Bumi. "Come on. I'm ready for the next challenge." Bumi just cackled maniacally as they all went to the earthbending arena.

"Your final test is a duel and as a special treat you may choose your opponent. Point and choose."

Two enormous gladiator type guys suddenly showed up to flank King Bumi. The champion on the left was a muscular man with a nasty smile and a huge axe. The champion on the right was a mammoth fighter who looks like he relied upon brute strength. Aang looked terrified for a moment and then thought about it.. "So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I get to fight?"

Bumi grinned. "Choose wisely."

Irina scrunched up her face and muttered under her breath. "Don't choose Bumi... don't choose Bumi... don't choose Bumi..."

Aang pointed at Bumi: "I choose you!" Irina groaned.

"Haha! Wrong choice!"

Bumi, with some effort, corrected his lumped posture. He dumped his robes to reveal a surprisingly muscular physique for such an old man. He was clearly formidable and Aang recoiled, realizing his mistake. The King was also a master earthbender, and he immediately stamped the ground, blowing Aang far out into the arena. He landed in the dust. Bumi launched himself off the balcony and landed close to Aang. He laughed evilly.

Irina squeezed her eyes shut. She preferred not to watch this particular fight. She would probably watch hundreds more, as long as she stayed in this world, but for now... she could look away.

After lots of loud crashes, Irina finally heard Bumi say: "Hehe! Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." and she opened her eyes.

Bumi threw a giant rock to the side of the arena. He then fell backwards into the floor, disappearing and leaving a Bumi shaped hole. Aang was left flabbergasted. "Huh?"

A hole opened up in the floor of the balcony and Bumi emerged, the hole closing instantly beneath him. Aang, using his staff as a helicopter blade, landed on the balcony.

"You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question."

Aang yelled at him angril. "That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests."

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?"

"Oh come on!" Sokka and Irina yelled together.

Bumi ignored them. "Answer this one question and I will set your friends free.: What... is my name?" He glanced at the other three, "From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes." And he left.

Aang growled in frustration. "How am I supposed to know his name?"

Katara spoke up. "Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle."

"I got it!" Sokka said.

"Yeh?"

Before he could open his mouth again, Irina spoke up. "No. It's not Rocky."

Aang turned to her. "But... do you know his name?"

Irina nodded. "But i can't tell you. He's right, whats the point of tests if you don't learn anything?"

Aang huffed in frustration. "Okay, so back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall. I saved his pet and I had a duel."

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked.

"Well, everything was different than I expected. They weren't straightforward. To solve each test, I had to think differently than I usually would." realization spread on his features. "I know his name!"

They were soon in the throne room facing Bumi, who had (thankfully) changed out of the horrid robes and back into his regular green ones.

Aang had a giant grin on his face as he talked. "I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities. Bumi, you're a mad genius!" Then he ran up to hug the old king.

Bumi rubbed Aang's head. "Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally."

Katara then called out. "Uh, over here!"

"Little help?" came from where Sokka was, but only his mouth was visible. Irina glanced at her own crystal which covered her whole arm and chest. Bumi earthbended the crystal off of them but Irina caught a couple pieces and bit into them. She couldn't help it, it was yummy (and free) candy!

Bumi held his own piece. "Genemite is made of rock candy." He took a bite. "Delicious! And..." he leered at Irina. "It seems to be something your friend figured out from the beginning." Irina blushed and nodded.

Katara folded her arms. "So this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?"

Bumi frowned, annoyed. "Who you calling old?... Okay. I'm old."

Sokka rubbed his arm painfully. "Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?"

Bumi shrugged and grinned. "First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people, hehe! But I do have a reason." He turned back to Aang. "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius!"

Aang grinned and bowed in his thanks and Bumi turned to the other three. "And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation." Momo then jumped on Aang's shoulder. "And you'll need Momo too."

Aang matched his devilish grin suddenly. "Thank you for your wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!"

...

"My cabbages!"


	6. Water: Episode 6 Imprisoned

**Book 1: Water**

**Episode 6: Imprisoned**

Irina admired the lush forest. Trees glittered green as the evening shafts of sunlight broke through the trees and hit the leftover dewdrops, making it look like they were surrounded by glistening emeralds. For once she wasn't grumpy at the lack of food (although there really was no food), so she could enjoy the sight.

Aang was lounging around while Katara finished packing up the sleeping backs. Irina was sitting on a natural stone patio and frantically trying to make her nails look decent. Not that she was a superficial girly girl – usually – but she didn't like the idea of going for months at a time without a decent nail file or nail clippers. Oh god and don't get started on her hair. Thinking about it, she calculated that she had been here for at least two weeks and yet in that time she had seen more split ends then in the previous five months alone. Irina shuddered.

Sokka ran up right then, swinging a brown bag in one hand. Irina didn't like to think what animal the skin came from to make the bag, or any bags for that matter, including Katara's water sack.

Aang airbended up happily. "Great you're back! Whats for dinner?"

Sokka kneeled down and opened the bag, pulling out examples while naming the food. "We've got a few options. First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that might just be rocks.(he threw the rock over his shoulder, Irina noted) Dig in!" The rock landed near Momo, who looked surprised. Everyone else just looked kinda queasy.

"Seriously, what else ya got?"

Sokka peered with one eye into the bag, hoping to find something else. Meanwhile, Momo eyed the nut like object with suspicion. He chittered and picked it up and tapped it on a nearby stone which obviously didn't do anything. Then he cocked back and rapped it hard on the stone. At that moment, a huge, startling noise disrupted the forest's calm.

Sokka jumped up. "What was that!"

Irina didn't even bother looking surprised. She was just watching Momo as he looked at Sokka and then back at the rock and blinked twice, looking adorable. Just as he dropped the stone on the large rock, another boom was heard throughout and he chittered, clearly startled, and scampered off. Irina giggled.

Aang stepped on a large tree root and pointed. "It's coming from over there!"

"Ooh! I wonder what that large earthbending sound could possibly be?" Irina said sarcastically in a creepy voice under her breath, but she had no heart in it. Besides, she could stop them now and they would never meet Haru but... this episode contained so much that determined later episodes. Here Katara would lose her necklace which allowed Zuko to find Jun and track her down. Plus, they rescued Haru and his father, thus allowing two extra earthbenders in season three on the day of eclipse. And it all followed in a domino effect. Without finding Jun the first time, they may not be able to find Iroh at the end of season three so Iroh wouldn't be able to help them figure out what they would need to do before the comet.

Irina's eyes widened as she momentarily considered. Meeting and saving Haru in this episode had the domino effect that could have a stake in the outcome of the world. Woah.

Woah ok back to the present. Katara and Aang had already started ahead and she quickly followed, leaving Sokka in her tracks yelling, "Shouldn't we run AWAY from huge booms and not towards them?"

There was a fallen tree which they hid behind. They were looking down on a river bed which had been reduced to a small stream. A young earthbender was practicing his art in the river bed, and the four watched him move around a huge boulder. Irina felt her stomach tingle with excitement, watching an earthbender for the first time. Mr Haru sexyfine.

"An earthbender!" Katara gasped in excitement.

"Let's go meet him!"

Sokka's eyes narrowed. "He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously..."

Obviously Katara decided to ignore her brother's warning as she had already clamoured over the tree and was standing in the middle of the bed. "Hello there, I'm Katara! What's your name?"

Haru looked up in shock and dropped the boulder. As he ran off he bended a pile of rocks to block their path. Irina only had on thought in her head... _"I must flee... sexily."_

Aang had run up beside Katara and called after him. "Nice to meet you!"

Katara looked disappointed. "We just wanted to say hi..."

Irina folded her arms. "Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere, maybe we're near a village and I bet that village has a market!"

Katara looked excited again. "Which means no nuts for dinner!" The three ran off, leaving Sokka, once again, in their dust.

"Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts!... Yeh, I hate 'em too."

* * *

Down in the village, Irina enjoyed being back in civilization after wandering for a few days in... nature. Shudder. She truly hated camping.

She followed Katara into Haru's mothers' shop.

"Hi mom." Mr sexyfine said. Oh whoops, Irina inwardly giggled, _Haru_ said.

Haru's mom's voice cracked like a whip. "Where have you been Haru? You're late! Get started on your chores."

The sunlight poured in on the little shop as Katara and Irina entered, following Haru (follow = stalk excessively). Irina almost felt like stopping Katara from talking out. "Hey, you're that kid! Why did you run away before?" Irina inwardly slapped her forehead, probably leaving a mental bruise.

Haru flinched and his eyes widened and flicked around. "Uh, you must have me confused with some other kid..."

Out of the corner of her eye, Irina saw Aang step in on the other side of Katara, looking confused. "No she doesn't, we saw you earthbending."

It was amazing how fast Haru's mom moved to the window and slammed it shut, causing almost darkness in the shop. "They saw you doing what?"

Haru tried to appeal. "They're crazy mom! I mean, look at how they're dressed!"

All of them looked down at their clothes. Irina raised her eyebrows looking down at the water tribe ensemble which pretty much was the same as Katara's.

"You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if they caught you earthbending!"

Irina couldn't hold it in. "Fire Nation is here." she said, a few seconds before a resounding knock hit the door.

"Open up!" the Fire Nation soldier called.

"Act natural!" Sokka said. Irina strolled over to the cupboard which she was surprised to see was filled with incense. A small breeze and the room lightening up told her that they had come in. Unlike the others she didn't bother posing ridiculously and instead opted to admire, handle, and smell the incense.

The barrel crashed and Haru's mother turned to the lead soldier. "What do you want? I've already paid you this week."

Irina eyed the soldier scornfully. He was tall, middle aged, rotund and well... not that pretty. Guess some bullying Fire Nation soldiers didn't age well. How tragic.

"The tax just doubled. We wouldn't want an accident would we?" He spun a large fireball in between his hands and played with it. "Fire is sometimes so hard to control."

Irina felt a pang in her heart as Haru's mother's expression changed from anger to fear and resignation. She padded over to a small chest to reveal a few miserable coins, taking them and dumping them in the soldiers hands. He pulled out a couple coins. "You can keep the copper ones."

Sokka shut the door after him. "Nice guy. How long has the Fire Nation been here?"

"Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships."

Haru snorted in disgust. "They're thugs; they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it."

"Quiet, Haru. Don't talk like that." she said.

Irina frowned. "But, Haru's an earthbender, he can help."

"Earthbending is forbidden. It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities."

"How can you say that?" Katara said. "Haru has a gift. Asking him not to earthbend is like asking me not to waterbend. It's a part of who we are."

"You don't understand."

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back." as Katara spoke, Irina nodded her affirmative. "What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?"

Even though she expected them, the words she heard still managed to chill her bones. "They could take Haru away... Like they took his father."

* * *

They were shown a roomy barn where one side of the wall was stacked with hay and random tools lined the walls. Appa immediately started feasting on his dinner and Sokka pulled down their things, unrolling the sleeping bags with Irina's assistance.

"My mom says you can sleep here tonight." Haru was saying, "But you should leave in the morning."

Aang's reply was bright. "Thanks! I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all of your hay." Appa stopped chewing for a moment and then resumed.

Katara and Haru left after a little while and Sokka, Aang and Irina settled down to relax for the evening.

Irina was about to follow the other two when Aang's voiced stopped her. His words made her pale slightly (which, considering her already pale complexion, was a big accomplishment) "Hey Irina! Can you read my palm or something? I wanna see some of this future stuff!"

Slowly Irina turned around, putting on her best fake grin. "Suurrree Aang, of course..." While her mind was reeling. What could she possibly tell him? If it were just small little life things, then it could be easily scoffed at by Sokka and said 'anyone could say that'. But she couldn't do the major stuff which would give to much away. And if she gave it away, most likely the whole future would shift and she wouldn't know anything.

Aang sat crossed legged on the ground and held out his hand. His smiling face reminded Irina of an exuberant puppy.

Irina took his hand and pretended to study it, all the while sifting through the useless crap in her brain trying to remember what she had learned in palmistry during one of her passing hobbies. She used a finger to gently trace along, first, the heart line, then the head line and then stopped at the life line.

"Whats wrong?"

Irina closed her eyes, shook her head, and opened them again. But it was still there. That short little life line. The small line that Azula would complete at the end of spring. "It's nothing." She said finally. "I am just surprised at..." He even leaned forward in anticipation. "Your long heart line. I suppose being the avatar, you would need it."

Irina almost regretted saying it as Aang's face fell. Being the avatar being the cause of his big heart probably wasn't what he wanted to hear. "I believe that you will have a struggle when it comes to the girl you love. But just remember: Every ending is happy. If it isn't happy, then it's not the end yet."

Sokka clapped lazily. "That was an amazing prediction Irina. Forgive me if I don't believe in your little fortune telling stuff." Irina barely suppressed a grin at this. She decided to throw some of it back in his face.

"Well I did tell you about Suki while we were at the Air Temple, didn't I? Was I not right then?"

"Fluke. Besides, you didn't tell me who it was or that it was a girl!"

Irina snorted. "Yes I did. I said that you would be meeting her very soon."

"Alright fine." He stretched and stood up, sauntering over to them and holding out his hand. "Then do mine again."

Irina didn't take his hand, and instead pretended to study his face. She almost wanted to repeat Aunt Wu's words (again she had to consider, could she repeat them if Aunt Wu hadn't said them yet?) but then decided it would be just to weird and copyright-ish. Oh well. "You're gonna have a difficult love life too. One that will be heavy with loss but you will come out of it at the end with perfect happiness." Well that about summed up three seasons of Sokka's love life.

"Oh come on! Why did you have to look at Aang's hand and not mine?"

"Aang's life is a lot more complicated then yours." Irina glanced out the window at the fading light and was surprised to see it was nearly dark. Where then was Katara?

As if answering her thoughts, Katara came into the shed at the moment looking all pink faced and flustered. If it weren't for the fact Irina knew they had just saved an old man, should would have assumed Katara and Haru at been making out. Wink wink.

Katara explained to them what had passed with the old man and soon after they were settling down for the night.

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earthbending to help that old man." Katara mused in the quiet darkness.

"You must have really inspired him." Aang said warmly.

"I guess so."

Sokka's stiff voice interrupted the moment. "Everyone should get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn." His words were met by protests and Irina groaned in protest. Dawn? She had enough trouble getting up for school! So far she had been lucky and they hadn't woken up so early but.. argh!

"Dawn?" Katara whined. "Can't we sleep in for once?"

"Absolutely not! This village is crawling with Fire Nation troops. If they discover you're here, Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night."

Irina saw the moonlight across Katara's features illuminate the sly grin. "I'd rather eat fireballs than nuts."

"Good night!"

Irina and Katara collapsed into giggles.

* * *

Unfortunately the next morning didn't get any better. Not the Irina expected it to. She felt like a zombie all morning as she helped the group pack up their things when Katara suddenly ran back in telling them that Haru had been taken by the Fire Nation.

"It's all my fault! I forced him into earthbending!" Katara was practically tearing her hair out in anguish.

Sokka held her wrists so she couldn't inflict anymore bodily harm. "Slow down, Katara, when did this happen?"

Katara hung her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. Irina felt like her heart could break. "Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight."

Sokka dropped her hands. "Then it's to late to track him, he's long gone."

Katara's head suddenly snapped up. Irina had expected an angry expression but was surprised by the determined, yet blank expression. "We don't need to track him. The Fire Nation is going to take me to Haru."

"Why would they do that?" Aang asked, totally confused.

"Because they're going to arrest me for earthbending."

* * *

Irina was totally nervous. While the other three put the plan together, she had the more dangerous part of this plan. She had to go find the soldiers and bring them to where Katara and Sokka would be 'fighting'. Greeeaaatt...

Unfortunately it didn't take long to find them. They were huddled around a table outside a restaurant just eating lunch. _Greedy pigs, _Irina thought venomously. _They come here to terrorize this town, pick off all its money and now its food too._

She paused for a moment and took a deep breath before blowing upwards into her eyes to create tears. When her eyes were red and wet she scrunched up her face and ran towards them. "Oh sirs! I thought I should tell you!"

They just blinked at her and then glared in unison. Irina almost had to bite back a laugh. As it was her almost-smile turned into a grimace. "I saw a girl in strange clothes fighting with a boy and she was earthbending!"

This got their attention. They immediately grabbed their intimidating weapons and followed Irina who was completely relieved that they had bought her story and wouldn't be taking her prisoner. She immediately squelched the thought. How selfish! Here she was purposely getting Katara arrested and happy that she herself wasn't doing it. Katara was doing it to save a sexy gay! Ok so he probably wasn't gay... but yes he was definitely yummy.

The soldiers pushed past her when they saw Sokka and Katara. "You stay here." One said to Irina. Irina felt the blood drain out of her face. Stay here? Were they going to come back for her? The spot she was in was just out of earshot of what they were all saying. It barely took a few minutes and they soldiers were gone with Katara, and hadn't come back for her.

After they were out of sight, Aang and Sokka came up and told Irina the plan to go and get Katara and Haru in 12 hours. Irina sighed. So now she had to prepare for a boring 12 hours to wait. Where was a fast forward button when one needed it?

* * *

The being said, the author of this story has a fast forward button and it is now 12 hours later.

The three of them found Katara wearing rags in the prison and she clambered over to the side railing where they were waiting on Appa. Sadly it WAS nearly midnight and Irina had completely zonked out.

She woke around dawn and was surprised to find herself still on Appa, with Sokka and Aang, and Appa was swimming in the water next to a Fire Nation ship. She could see Haru, Katara and an old man (Irina assumed that was Tyro) standing on the ship.

"Hey sleepyhead!" Sokka called, "you're finally awake!"

Her jaw dropped. "You're effing kidding me! I seriously missed EVERYTHING? All the excitement and everything? Well crap!" She proceeded to bang her head against Appa's saddle in annoyance.

"I'm pretty amazed." Aang was saying. "You slept through all the noise and most of the morning too!" Irina let out a cry of exasperation.

"Why beat yourself up over it? It's over and done with. Now we just got smooth sailing to the Northern Water Tribe now that we save Haru."

"Smooth sailing?" Irina raised her eyebrow sarcastically at Sokka. "You're kidding right?"

"OK so I can hope and-"

Irina put up a hand to stop him. "Just don't say anything! You'll completely jinx it, and I don't want to deal with the really bad stuff right now."

Aang just grinned and shrugged, continuing his airbending of a little piece of coal.

"Well I won't be so useless next time. I promise I'll make a difference."

All the ships and Appa continued sailing off and Irina leaned over the saddle, watching the sky as it changed from light to dark, her dark hair rippling in the ocean breeze, and her face glowing in the glory of the fiery sunset.

* * *

**AN/ OK so it should be noted that once school starts in September, things will be pretty busy for me and I will not be updating that much... so you can probably expect a chapter... every two months? i dunno i'm guessing right now but thats my estimate soo**

Enjoy reading and review!

~Slytherin Princess 


	7. Water: Episode 7 The Winter Solstice 1

**Book 1: Water**

**Episode 7: The Winter Solstice Part 1**

Flying again. Flying over a lush valley with rivers and lakes. The clouds rolled below them, lazy, white, cotton... the sky filled with warm sunshine. It was truly a beautiful day. Even Sokka hadn't made a sarcastic remark... yet.

After making sure all the earthbenders had settled back at home, the group had flown off again. That was two days ago, and while they days had been far from boring, Irina couldn't say they had been terribly exciting either.

It had definitely been a nasty moment when Katara told them her mothers necklace was gone and Irina again felt guilty at falling asleep. She should have been there! She could have stopped it! But instead she had to get so tired it was as if she were drugged into a deep sleep and then slept through the whole thing.

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft cottony heap." Katara's voice brought Irina back to the present.

Sokka momentarily looked up from his whittling and grinned. "Maybe you should give it a try."

Katara rolled her eyes. "You're hilarious."

Aang jumped up over the saddle, falling into the clouds. "I'll try it! Yehhhh!"

Irina took a bag and put it in front of her face when he came back up and sprayed them with water.

Katara gasped suddenly. "Hey, what is that?"

Irina looked ahead. Her eyes widened in shock. Everything changed in that single moment. Who knew a destroyed, burnt forest would have such an effect on her? Fear enveloped her. It was like nothing she had ever known. It looked like rippling, shadowy oil that had lain to rest in that single spot. A large, black river that had dried up.

"It looks like a scar." Sokka said. Privately, Irina disagreed but... she could kinda see what he meant. They landed quickly in the midst of it and looked around at the damaged floor. Burnt tree stumps dotted the barren landscape. Otherwise it was nothing but ash. You couldn't even tell there was dirt somewhere below their feet.

"Listen. It's so quiet, there's no life anywhere."

Aang sank to his knees in sadness.

"Aang? Are you OK?" Katara asked, worriedly.

Sokka was bent over, examining footprints in the ground. "Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for -" Katara shushed him and he lowered his voice. "What? I'm not allowed to be angry?"

"Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?"

"Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But, I don't know how to do my job."

"That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher." said Katara.

Aang didn't even look at her. "Yeh, a waterbending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me."

"The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him?" Sokka asked. Poor confused Sokka.

Irina muttered to Sokka. "Of course he died that long ago. He can't have been alive when Aang was. That doesn't mean he can't talk to Aang though."

"I don't know."

Irina took a step forward then froze as a small cracking noise came under her foot. She looked down and saw the broken shell of an acorn. Looking around, it was simple to identify the few hundred just in the immediate area where they were.

Katara saw them too and picked up a handful. "Hey, Aang! Ready to be cheered up?"

"No." She let one fly, smacking him in the head. "Ow!"

Aang rubbed his hand, watching Katara bouncing another acorn up and down in her hand. "How was that cheering me up?"

Sokka guffed. "Cheered me up." Irina sent an acorn at his head. "Ow! Yeh, I probably deserved that."

Katara knelt beside Aang. "These acorns are everywhere, Aang. That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back" She enclosed the acorn in his hand and he smiled, a little sadly.

"Thanks, Katara."

The sound of approaching, perhaps lopsided, feet made them all look up. A man leaning heavily on his walking stick was hurrying towards them.

"Hey, who are you?"

The man half ignored Sokka and turned to Aang instead. "When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible, but those markings... are you the Avatar, child?" Aang nodded. "My village desperately needs your help."

They followed the man as the late afternoon sun descended on them, falling behind the hills in the distance. When they reached the village, a whole chunk of it was burned and destroyed. It was such a sad scene that Irina felt as though there needed to be sad music playing the background. She squelched this thought almost immediately. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

They entered the main building, where it seemed nearly the whole village had come together. The village chief came forward to meet them.

"This young man is the avatar." The old man said, gesturing towards Aang.

The chief bowed. "So the rumours of your return are true. It is the greatest honour of a lifetime to be in your presence."

Aang met the chief's bow halfway and smiled a little. Irina thought it still had a pained look to it. "Nice to meet you too." he paused. "so, was there something I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure."

The old man was defiant. "Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope." he turned back to Aang, pleadingly. "For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit"

"Why is it attacking you?"

The chief moved to the threshold of the doorway that the group had entered, looking at the setting sun. "We do not know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

"What happens then?" asked Katara.

"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely."

"Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here there is no telling what will happen."

The small smile on Aang's face had long since faded, and worry had completely taken over. "So, what do you want me to do exactly?"

The old man seemed to be gaining more energy, the longer the conversation went on. (who was slightly creeping Irina out. He looked like a nice, but creepy pedo to her!) "Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits."

Aang was clearly lacking confidence. "Right... that's me."

Katara beckoned to Aang to follow her. "Hey, 'great bridge guy', can I talk to you over here for a second?" He followed her over to a window, and Sokka and Irina followed. "Aang, you seem a little unsure about all this."

"Yeh, that might be because I don't know anything at all about the spirit world." Aang said with an exasperated voice, "It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!"

"So, can you help these people?"

His mouth curled a little. "I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just come to me."

Momo then jumped onto Aang's shoulder and chittered. Aang looked surprised, but then smiled.

Katara was simply smiling serenely, in a way that also creeped Irina out. Everyone was just creepy today. "I think you can do it, Aang."

Sokka was also smiling serenely, before letting go his award winning sarcasm. "Yehhh, we're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster."

* * *

Boooorrrrreeedd... Bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.

Waiting for the end of sunset. Staying inside, while Aang stood outside to wait for Hei-Bai. Listening to the old people talking.. and talking... and talking... Boorrrinnng. Need Irina stress her point more?

Aang began to walk through the village, hands defensively wrapped around his staff. "Hello? Spirit, can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try to help."

"This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up." Sokka said.

"If anyone can save us, he can." The old man said calmly.

"He still shouldn't have to face this alone."

Outside, the sun had finally set, and the world darkened. Aang was standing at the village gate, like a gunslinger. He shouted to the forest: "The sun has set. Where are you, Hei-Bai?" He paused. "Well, spirit, uh, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace!"

He twirled his staff like a marching baton and then planted it in the ground like a flag. His expression was resolute. Nothing happened for a moment and Aang relaxed. "Okay. Well, I guess that's settled then." Aang turned and began to walk back to the village.

From a view of the dark woods, spirit whispers began to be heard. Suddenly a massive shape emerged from the forest, its huge feet making large thudding sounds each time they hit the ground...

Aang was still walking placidly up the village street, unaware that Hei-Bai was following right behind him.

Hei-Bai was as big as a house, with six legs and black and white orca-like markings all over his body. Irina found him vaguely mammalian with razor sharp teeth. It took a few moments before Aang realized something was amiss and stopped. He turned to look up at the monster, and smiled. "You must be the Hei-Bai spirit. (He bowed his head.)My name is-"

He was cut off by a blast of air and blue energy from the mouth of the creature, Aang didn't move but his staff was blown to the ground. The spirit reared itself up on its hind-most legs and bellowed, releasing another jet of blue energy from its mouth. It got back on all six legs and then charged into the village, ignoring Aang and leaving him behind. Aang turned to address the monster as it moved in.

"My name is Aang! I'm the Avatar and I would like to help! Hey, wait up!"

The spirit destroyed in rapid succession, two houses and a watchtower using its brute strength and blue energy. The monster continued to destroy buildings. Irina gasped in horror at truly seeing, for the first time, the terrible might of what this world brought. Aang continued following it around trying to get its attention.

"Uh- Please, would you stop destroying things and listen?" He jumped on top of the building between them. He saw Hei-Bai pounding a building into the ground with his fists. "I'm just trying to do my job as spirit bridge. Excuse me, would you please turn around? I command you to turn around now!"

At this the monster did indeed turn around, swatting Aang backward off the top of the building. Aang flew through the air and hit a nearby roof. He slid off and collapsed on the ground.

Sokka shook his head and grabbed at his machete. "That's it! He needs help!" He ran out to go to Aang. Katara went to follow him but was stopped by the old man.

"It's not safe!"

Hei-Bai was standing over Aang in the foreground, while in the background she saw Sokka, hefting his boomering, just emerging from the meeting house. Sokka prepared to shoot.

"Hei-Bai! Over here!" He shouted.

He let loose the boomerang. The boomerang rotated into their view, hitting the creature's butt, and bounced off, clearly causing no harm as it fell to the ground.

Sokka ran up to Aang, but Aang waved him back. "Sokka, go back!"

"We'll fight him together, Aang."

"I don't wanna fight him unless I - huh!"

Hei-Bai came forward and grabbed Sokka. Both disappeared in an instant, cutting Aang off in mid-sentence. Aang opened his staff into glider mode and took off.

It wasn't until Katara was nearly at the gate did Irina notice she had run out after them. "Sokka!" She kneeled by the gate and stayed there. Irina joined her soon. They ended up staying there waiting for hours, throughout the night.

As the night shifted and there was a slight taste of dawn approaching, the old man came up behind them, while the last of the noises of the night filled the air. "I'm sure they'll be back."

"I know." said Katara.

" You should get some rest." he said as he put a couple blankets over the two of them, and they cuddled together to stay warm.

Katara held Sokka's boomerang in one hand and tried to sound hopeful. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"Your brother is in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without him."

_I guess we'll see... or not. _Irina thought but she too felt worried. Her mind was at war. Part of her knew everything would be OK, but she still couldn't deny what she saw and what her heart knew. And all they did was argue that Sokka was missing and neither he nor Aang were back yet.

It was then the sun really started to rise. Irina knew that Aang was somewhere around them trying to get their attention... but she had no energy to let him know she knew he was there.

"The sun is rising. Perhaps he will return soon."

OK she had some energy left. "He's in the spirit world, sir." May as well let them all know. "We can't see him, even when he's here."

Katara shook her head and then rested it on Irina's shoulder. "I'm to tired to ask how you know that, i've just decided to accept that it's true."

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty eventless. The villagers spent the day repairing what they could of the crushed buildings, and Katara stayed by the gate, waiting for Sokka and Aang to return. It was nearing sunset when Aang finally flew back.

Katara jumped up. "You're back! Where's Sokka?"

Aang was downcast. "I'm not sure..."

In a little while, Aang was standing at the village gate once again. It was now night. Irina, the chief, Momo and Katara were looking out of the meetinghouse window towards Aang, with the wind blowing dead leaves past him.

After some time has passed, Aang's began to walk back into the village. As he approached a building with a wind chime that was sounding in the wind, the monster appeared. Hei-Bai broke through the roof of the building with the wind chime and roared in triumph, releasing blue energy from its mouth. Aang cried out and began to make an energy shell similar to the one he created in The Southern Air Temple.

Katara leaned slightly out of the window to yell at him. "Aang, what are you doing? Run!"

The creature roared and ran towards another building, but Aang ran underneath its legs and then jumped up onto its forehead. His hand glowed light blue, and he hovered there for a few seconds before landing on the ground again.

"You're the spirit of this forest. Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I saw the forest had burned I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that the forest would grow back."

The spirit stood still while Aang spoke. When he finished, he showed Hei-Bai the acorn that Katara gave him. The spirit smiled and Aang placed the acorn on the porch. The monster picked up the acorn and transformed into a panda, who turns and walks away from the village.

Aang was still standing on the porch as the villagers plus Katara and Irina came outside up behind him. Just as the panda exited the gate, a thicket of bamboo grew in seconds. A moment later, Sokka and a few villagers exited the thicket looking confused.

"Sokka!" Katara cried. She ran up and hugged him tightly. Around them, other villages hugged their loved ones.

"What happened?"

"You were trapped in the Spirit world for 24 hours. How are you feeling?"

Sokka looked pained. "Like I seriously need to use the bathroom!" he slightly waddled off to the building.

"Thank you, Avatar," the chief said. "If there only were a way to repay you for what you've done..."

Sokka cut in, "You could give us some supplies...and some money."

Katara elbowed him angrily, yelling in annoyance, "Sokka!" The chief bowed.

"It would be an honour to help you prepare for your journey." He left, though, for some stupid reason.

Katara turned to the sexy young twelve year old and smiled, pleased. "I'm so proud of you, Aang," she said. "You figured out what to do all on your own."

"Actually, I did have a little help," he replied, looking down. "And...There's something else."

The sight of the bright comet blasted through Irina's mind before Sokka's cracking-due-to-puberty voice crackled in, "What is it?"

Aang looked up once again, saying, "I need to talk to Roku, and I think I've found a way to contact his spirit."

"That's great," Katara squealed like a small pig.

"Creepy, but great," her brother agreed.

The airbender continued. "There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice, I'll be able to speak with him."

Katara's usual hopeful optimisticness vanished. "But, the solstice is tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Aang suddenly got dramatic, "And there's one more problem... The island is in the Fire Nation."

* * *

_AHHHH! OK yay its FINALLY done! *happy dance*_  
_soooooo i just wanted to let you guys know on some things..._

_I've been worried recently that the character of Irina may seem to have way to many convenient abilities. But I want you to know (if it's not obvious) that I am basing Irina as me... just with a different name.  
_  
_Obviously I am not a waterbender but the rest is very similar to what I can do. And it's not like she's really psychic, she just has memorized the episodes so well._  
_**Soo singing, dancing and acting..**. I do all three aka a 'triple threat'_  
_**martial arts and gymnastics..**. I am not currently taking either but I have in the past_  
_**music...** well I have photographic memory and when I sing, I can still hear the music in my mind even if no music is playing. So I am basically taking this and just projecting it a bit more in the story_

_kk thanks so much!_  
_~Slytherin_Princess _


	8. Water: Episode 8 The Winter Solstice 2

**Book 1: Water**

**Episode 8: The Winter Solstice Part 2**

Walking under the moonlight had always been a favourite activity of Irina's. She glanced at the full moon shining brightly overhead, stars twinkling nearby. What a lovely thing, seeing the stars – not having them marred by city lights. Thank the goddess for this incredible picture.

A large rumble and grunting distracted her. She had completely forgotten about Aang's escape attempt that night. Rounding the corner, she caught sight of Aang pulling on Appa's reins.

"Let's go Appa! Come on boy!"

"You know, Appa is pretty smart. He knows that we're coming with you." Irina grinned as Aang jumped in surprise. She walked forward and nuzzled Appa's nose with her head before climbing into the saddle.

Aang sighed and airbended himself onto Appa's head. "Fine. But Katara and Sokka are staying here." he whipped the reins. "Come on Appa, get your big butt off the ground!"

"I think his big butt is trying to tell you something." Sokka and Katara stepped out of the shadows, laden with their supplies.

Katara gave her best puppy dog eyes (or at least thats what it looked like to Irina) and almost pouted at Aang. "Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I."

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today!"

"Exactly!" Irina shot up. "So let's get cracking!" All three looked like they were about to say something but she shushed them all. "Listen to your mommy and let's go already."

By the time they were flying over the ocean, the sun was already half risen in the sky. Aang shook the reins for the umpteenth time. "Come on, boy! We've got a long way to go! Faster!"

But Katara glanced behind them. "Aang, we've got trouble!"

"And it's gaining fast!" Sokka shouted.

Irina had already been thinking about this. She crawled over to Aang and shouted at him over the wind. "Aang! You need to fly Appa-"

The fireball raced towards them at a tremendous speed.

"FIREBALL!" Katara screamed.

"I'm on it!" Aang pulled on Appa's reins and they swerved just in time, the fireball passing over their heads.

Irina gagged at the awful smell, but she persisted, continuously glancing around for more stinky fire balls. "Aang! Fly Appa higher and faster. The fireballs can only go so high before they're hitting themselves! And there is a blockade ahead-" Of course right then the blockade came into view.

Her blood ran cold at sight of so many Fire Navy ships that would have no qualms about killing her. She shivered.

Aang understood and pulled Appa up higher, just as more fireballs headed their way. The other three held on tightly and tried to cover their noses and mouths against the smell. Irina screeched as Appa twisted upside down in the air and she felt the burning heat pass close to their heads.

A few nasty moments of this later... they were safe above the clouds.

Aang sighed with relief then straightened up. "You saved us Irina..."

She blushed but shrugged. "Unfortunately it was for selfish reasons. I'd rather not go through that fiery hell longer than necessary."

"Thank you anyway." He smiled. "Only problem, now we can't see where we're going."

Irina bit her lip before going to the edge of the saddle and steeling her insides before she looked down. She was never good with heights... "Just give it a few minutes then duck down again to see if we're past the blockade. After that, it's smooth sailing to Crescent Island."

Aang nodded and flew Appa down. Behind them, the blockade had become a small black line that shifted every now and there. With each passing moment, it grew even more indistinct.

Aang punched the air euphorically. "We made it!" Irina laughed with him.

Sokka and Katara just wore shock and amazement on their faces.

"We made it into the Fire Nation... great..." Sokka's shoulders slumped.

Irina spent the next couple hours nervously gnawing her lip to bloody shreds. She made sure they were gonna make it there with no injuries... but they would be early. And once Aang got into Roku's sanctuary, it wouldn't be barred from all entry until the solstice, right at sunset. If they were early and Aang got in... nothing would stop the Sages from entering. Well crap.

She glanced at the sun again. Or at least as well as you can look at a blinding ball of flame in the sky. It was barely even starting to go down.

She called out to Aang. "Aang? We can slow down a bit, we have time." She glanced at Appa's head. "And Appa's getting exhausted too."

Aang was about to respond when suddenly he looked ahead and his face lit up in recognition. "Thats it! That's the island Roku's dragon too me to!"

Well crap.

A crescent shaped island appeared through the clouds. In the center of the crescent was a large, active volcano. Fire and steam belched from it's cone. Appa flew towards the island. As they got nearer, they could see the temple sat on a promontory directly below the volcano. Appa landed near the temple and Aang jumped off, petting Appa lovingly.

"You did it buddy. Nice flying."

Appa groaned and rolled over on his side in exhaustion. Irina started nuzzling and rubbing his belly.

"Poor baby, he's just exhausted."

Sokka bounced up out of the corner of her eye. "No. I'm good. Refreshed and ready to fight some firebenders!"

She couldn't help but laugh and raise an eyebrow. "You know I was talking to Appa, right?"

He paused... then grinned cockily. "Well... I was talking to Momo!"

She blushed and grinned into Appa's fur before straightening up. "We've got plenty of time guys. It's not even close to sundown. We should slow down." Irina supposed the mumbles of agreement were enough.

They walked up slowly the winding path up to the temple. Irina kept glancing at the sun and kept walking faster or slowing down so much that Sokka finally held on to Irina's arm to make her walk normally.

They let Katara and Aang walk slightly ahead of them, and Sokka bent down to whisper in Irina's ear. "Stop worrying so much. You helped us get through the blockade and we're making great progress. Enjoy the moment of being the hero." She smiled.

As they came to a low wall, they all crowded and look out at the temple risen above them. Irina knew it was an impressive sight. A giant wooden structure, ornamentally carved with red and gold fixtures. There wasn't much in the way of plant life, but she assumed that was because of lava flows and being seated right on top of a volcano.

"It's almost sundown. We'd better hurry." Aang's voice brought Irina back.

They walked around the edge and found a doorway. Walking up a few flights of stairs brought them to the center of the temple. Irina tried to fan herself with her hand. Being on a volcano made it hot enough, but the Sages also kept fires burning everywhere to give light. It was like being in a never ending sauna.

Irina spoke in a low voice. "The Fire Sages are still here. Watch out for them." They walked across the center room with a large design across the hard flooring.

Sokka suddenly stopped. "Wait, I think I heard something."

Turning around revealed five elderly men in red robes behind them. One of the elderly spoke and identified the group as Fire Sages.

"We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar."

Irina pinched Aang's arm, but unfortunately it did nothing to squelch him.

"Great! I- OW!- I mean, I am the Avatar!"

The man's wrinkled forehead became even more pronounced as he glared at Aang. "We know." and he shot fireballs straight at them!

They ran off down the corridor, Aang behind them. Irina's mind was numb. She felt numb and yet full of adrenaline. She continued to follow Katara and Sokka as they ran from the Sages. Her mind was shut down. It was like she was watching a movie screen through her eyes. She saw them turning corners and running at full speed but she didn't feel it. It was like her body was just sitting there.

Then Aang was there. "Follow me!" He yelled.

"Do you know where your going?" Sokka shouted back.

"Nope!" He ran around the corner and disappeared, but almost immediately came reeling back, a Fire Sage at his heels. "WRONG WAY!"

About then suddenly Irina's mind snapped back. Aang, Katara and Sokka kept running, and she did follow, but at a slower pace.

"Come back!" Shyu called.

She rounded the corner and found the other three trapped in a dead end. "Wait. It's okay. This one won't hurt us." She turned her back to them to face Shyu.

"I don't want to fight you." He said pleadingly. "I am a friend."

Sokka was on the defensive, not surprising. "Firebenders aren't our friends."

Irina rolled her eyes at him. "Sokka, don't be biased." He ignored that. She turned back to Shyu and started talking just as he opened his mouth. "You know why we're here. Please take us to the Sanctuary so Aang can speak to Roku."

Shyu closed his mouth and nodded once. The others just looked dumbfounded.

"How?" Aang asked.

Shyu reached towards the wall and turned the light fixture. The fixture was revealed to be a lever. Behind the fixture was small hole in the wall. Shyu took a deep breath and shot fire through the hole. Fire framed one of the panels in the wall. The panel slid back and to the right and the secret passage was revealed. A long staircase, carved into the rock of the mountain, disappeared into the dark below. He motioned for them to follow him. "This way."

There it was again. That numbness. Where you can't feel your body, and yet every nerve is like a electric wire, just waiting for some water to make it explode. Why did she feel this way as they got closer to the Sanctuary? Why did it get worse? Was she just going mental?

She followed down the stairway behind the others, not even listening to what they were saying. Did it really matter? She knew what they were saying anyway.

She felt a slight pressure on her hand and looked down in surprise. She hadn't noticed when the feeling returned to her body. Sokka had taken her hand and given it a slight squeeze and smiled at her. When her hazel eyes met his blue, her heart gave such a throb that she wondered how the others didn't hear...

Wrong, wrong, wrong! Her mind screamed at her. The voice sounded distant, as if it were miles away. Perhaps her mind had gone numb too.

They came up to the stairs and Shyu pushed the door open, and they all trailed into a large dark room that was lit by a single window. Suddenly Shyu gasped.

"NO!"

"Shyu, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed."

Katara eyed the doors. "Can't you just open them with firebending? Like you opened that other door?"

Shyu shook his head. "No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the Sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts."

"So just fake it." Irina said. She watched Sokka eye the door. "Five fire blasts."

Sokka scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I think I can help you out."

Irina shook off the last of the fading numbness and forced a smile on her face. "Animal skin and lamp oil! If we fill five of them, and Shyu lights the animal skin bags, it will become fake firebending!"

Katara gasped. "That's genius, Irina!"

Sokka just shook his head, but couldn't stop the grin spreading over his face. "You take the words out of my mouth."

Irina watched Sokka as he pushed the small bags into the holes. She glanced around nervously. Soon the other Sages would appear and then what? It's not like she had ever been captured, in any way, before. She glanced out the window. "It's almost sunset, are you guys ready?"

"Ready." Sokka said, and he hastened to the other three and joined them behind the pillar. "The Sages will hear the explosions, so as soon as they go off, you rush in."

"You ready, Aang?" Katara asked.

"Definitely."

Shyu sent a small stream of fire past the five lion heads. The twine ignited and Shyu joined Aang behind the column. Sokka crouched and held tightly onto Katara's skirts while she and Irina clutched hands. The small bombs went off and smoke filled the chamber.

Aang ran towards the doors and pulled on the handles. The doors wouldn't budge. "They're still locked."

"It didn't work." Shyu said, speaking aloud all of their thoughts.

"That doesn't matter." Irina said. She strode forward and wiped her finger across one of the scorch marks. "As long as it looks like it did, this plan will still work."

"What? How?" Asked Aang.

"Shyu will go and get the other Sages. They should have heard the blast. We hide behind the pillars. Shyu has to get the Sages to open the doors, pretending Aang is inside waiting for the solstice to start. Once the Sages have the door open, Aang can go in. If need be, Momo can crawl through and be on the other side as a trick."

"Irina thats brilliant!" Katara cried.

As soon as Shyu had left to go find the Sages, Sokka moved to the door with Momo and shoved him through a crack. "Okay, Momo. Just go to the other side and walk by the door."

Momo chirped in response and wiggled through. Sokka came to join the other three behind the pillars.

And just in time too.

"Hurry!" Shyu exclaimed. "The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!" Irina peeked out, careful to stay out of their range of vision.

The other Fire Sages looked toward him, and one replied, "How did he get in?"

"I don't know... But look at the scorch marks! And down there!" Shyu pointed down at the ground where there was about an inch wide opening between the doors and the floor. A shadow of what looked like two feet drifted back and forth among the light shifting in through the crack. Irina grinned. Momo knew how to do his job.

"He's inside," breathed the same Sage as before. "Open the doors immediately before he contacts Avatar Roku!"

The five Fire Sages readied themselves in firebending stances. Quickly, they blasted fire into the lion head designs on the face of the door. Irina shielded her face against the pillar. Smoke shot out of the door jambs as the lock mechanism on the face of the doors creaked, opening slowly. A blinding light escaped as it opened, and as it faded, all that was to be found was Momo, who sneezed and looked at them as if he were trying to put together a puzzle.

"It's the Avatar's lemur!" cried a Sage. "He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!"

Suddenly, Momo took a mighty leap upon the Sage's face, throwing him to the ground. Sokka and Katara jumped out from behind the other pillar, grabbed the two Sages they could reach and pulled their clothes over there heads to blindfold them. Irina and Shyu grabbed the remaining sage and yelled.

"Now, Aang!"

"Aang!" Katara echoed. "Now's your chance!"

All was silent, and for a moment, they wondered if Aang had left, until Zuko stepped out from behind a pillar, holding Aang tightly with his arms behind his back.

"The Avatar's coming with me."

It only took mere seconds for them to realize what was going to happen. Momo flew towards the ceiling. Katara, Irina, Sokka and Shyu looked down, seeing that they were now chained. Zuko shoved Aang toward the opening in the floor that led to the tunnels.

"That really sucks." Irina said into the momentary silence.

Zuko pushed Aang towards the stairs. "Close the doors. Quickly!"

Aang looked over his shoulder at them. As he and Zuko reach the opening, he maked several swift moves and knocked Zuko off balance. Aang kicked Zuko down the stairs and turned around quickly. As Zuko tumbled down the stairs with a grunt, Aang ran towards the doors of the sanctuary which were beginning to close.

"Go!" Katara yelled. Irina winced as her voice ripped up a octaves.

Aang banked left and jumped into the air to avoid a fire blast. He did several turns in mid-air then used the heads of two of the Fire Sages as stepping stones on his way to the doors. He sailed through the doors just as they were closing. The doors shut and the locks groaned.

"He made it!"

A blast of bright white light came from behind the sanctuary doors. Irina shut her eyes but the light still penetrated through her lids. Zuko and the Sages moved into firebending poses and shot fire at the doors but they wouldn't open. Irina smiled smugly at their backs.

"Why isn't it working?" Zuko raged. "It's sealed shut!"

One of the Fire Sages had an ugly look on his face that matched Zuko's anger. "It must have been the light. Roku doesn't want us inside."

Irina and Katara glanced at each other. One of the Sages came over and untied Shyu to interrogate him. At the angle she was at, Irina couldn't see them and Momo's sudden chittering made it impossible to hear. She heard Zuko's voice, and then more male voices join in but couldn't make out what they were saying. Not that it REALLY mattered since she knew Zhao had come.. But still...

Minutes ticked by and it had gotten quiet again. Then an unfamiliar voice, probably Zhao, spoke up.

"When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power."

"How's Aang going to get out of this?" Katara whispered.

"How are we going to get out of this?" Sokka hissed back.

Then it was like an explosion. Zhao shouted and the doors blew open and a bright light and smoke filled the place. Katara screamed. All the firebenders were shooting fire into the doorway but it was all spinning into a giant ball of flame. Avatar Roku was then revealed, his eyes glowing. He shot the fireball at them all. The blast knocked all the firebenders out and melted the chains holding the group to the columns.

The place shook as Roku started bending and destroying his temple. Everyone was running for safety.

"Avatar Roku's going to destroy the temple! We have to get out of here!" Sokka grabbed Katara and Irina's hands.

"Not without Aang!" Katara shrieked.

The solstice ended then and Roku disappeared. Aang fell to the floor and the three rushed forward. Irina grabbed his legs and started dragging him to the window.

Molten lava was pouring down the sides of the volcano and smoke was billowing from the bottom. The temple began to sink. Katara kept pulling them towards the stairs that would lead them out of the temple but the lava had reached all but the top few steps. They realized that they are trapped. One of the columns crashed to the floor behind them. The gasped and ran towards the hole in the temple wall created by Roku's blast. Irina saw that the temple was being devoured by the volcano. Her dismayed look was reflected in the other's eyes. Then Aang gasped looking out and watching Momo and Appa flying full speed towards the temple. Sokka, Aang, Irina and Katara slid down one of the peaks of the temple onto Appa's back. Appa zoomed away just as the temple sank further.

Aang rested on a bundle of scrolls. Momo hopped up onto his lap, chittering, still with the hat of one of the Fire Sages on his head. They flew off into the sunset. As midnight reached closer, Irina watched the full moon rise higher. Aang seemed to get heavier and heavier with the information he had learned. Katara first, then Sokka, and finally followed by Irina, reached out to hug him. 

* * *

**Ahh oh my gosh it's been so long! I have some excuses though!  
**  
**1) It's hard for me to write episodes that I don't have as much interest in**  
**2) School and dance has been.. UGH**  
**3) It's almost the holidays**  
**4) I'm starting to write a book that I hope to publish**  
**5) I had writers block**

**Those are great excuses, right? Right? Right!**

**~Slytherin_Princess **


	9. Water: Episode 9 The Waterbending Scroll

**Book 1: Water**

**Episode 9: The Waterbending Scroll**

She just kept watching Aang pace back and forth. Sokka was driving Appa and Katara was watching Aang as well, and had finally stopped chewing on her pinky nervously.

Sokka looked back. "Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off! What's bugging you anyway?"

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives."

Sokka shrugged it off and yawned. "Well, let's see, you've pretty much mastered airbending and that only took you 112 years I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer."

Aang froze and his expression twisted to a look of fear. "I haven't even started waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole! What am I gonna do!?"

Irina rolled her eyes. "Chillax, Aang. It will be fine. You'll learn water, earth and firebending in time for the comet to come."

"But what if I don't? What if I'm an awful student and-"

Katara grabbed his hand and pulled him down. "Calm down. It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some of the stuff I know."

"You'd do that?"

Katara smiled, nodded, and Irina made fake retching noises behind their back.

Sokka swerved Appa down while looking for a puddle. Irina pointed out a line for a stream and in a couple minutes they had landed by the waterfall. Katara and Aang had mirrored expressions of happiness and excitement at the mighty waterfall, where a rippling river flowed away from the bottom of it.

"Nice puddle." Sokka said sourly.

Appa swooped in overhead, grunted loudly and dropped himself into the water. The small wave crashed over Momo, completely soaking him. Appa rolled over and relaxed.

Irina giggled. "Finally, Appa get's his well deserved break." She put a hand up to shadow her eyes and looked in the sky. Finally, it was a gorgeously warm day, especially for the Earth Kingdom in mid-winter. She ignored everyone else, removed her boots and lay on the ground to soak in the vitamin D. Ahhhhh... this was what she had been craving. Rather than trying to relax while soaring thousands of feet in the sky, she could easily relax on the ground. And the rushing sounds of the waterfall and stream were definitely helpful.

The other voices came back to her. "So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Sokka said indignantly.

"Mud and bugs!"

There was a moment of silence and then.. "Okay."

As Katara and Aang went on their way to practice waterbending - and Sokka went to clean out Appa's toes - Irina kept her eyes closed and hummed some Amy Lee song that she could only remember half the tune.

"Hey, Irina." A voice interrupted her quiet (Okay, well mostly quiet) interlude.

She opened her eyes to give Sokka a look that was a mix of annoyance and curiosity. "What?"

"Why aren't you practicing with them? I thought you could waterbend?"

Irina's eyes widened and she sat up, biting her lip. "I dunno... I'm just not interested in learning. I prefer hand-to-hand combat, personally."

Sokka was about to respond, but at that moment a shadow fell across him. He turned around to see the giant wall of water getting ready to crash down on him. "AANG!" It crashed over him and Appa and melded into the flowing stream. Irina covered her face to block the water that rebounded and sprayed her.

"Looks like I got the hang of that move!" Aang shouted out excitedly. "What else ya got?"

Katara's voiced sliced over them crossly. "That's enough practicing for today."

"Yeh, I'll say!" Sokka pointed at the stream. "You just practiced our supplies down the river!"

"Uhhh... sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff."

"Ugh, it was hard enough when you were just an airbender." Sokka said as he slowly sank back under the water. 

* * *

Irina glanced around uneasily. The market street of the port village was full of sailors, merchants and shady types all running around and yelling to people. She hated the looks they were giving her group... especially towards Irina. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but they looked like desperate outsexed pedo's that would love to horribly destroy a kids' rep.

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely." Sokka said.

"Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka." Aang cut in nervously. "I couldn't say no to this whistle!" And he held up the bison whistle. Irina swore she could hear the 'Hallelujah' chorus in the background. Aang blew into it, causing Momo to chitter and slap his head and they only heard the sound of rushing air.

"See? It doesn't even work. It's just junk."

"It works." Irina said. "That's the point, it's a bison/animal whistle. When you blow into it, it lets out a high-frequency sound that's too high for most humans to hear. But animals can hear it, which is why it effects them."

They stared at her for a few seconds like she was delusional. Then Katara turned to Aang. "No offence, Aang, but I think i'll hold the money from now on." Aang guiltily handed her the two copper pieces and they kept walking.

Irina fell back and tugged lightly on Aang's shirt. "Can I... hold it?" She whispered, her eyes were big as saucers. He grinned and handed her the whistle. Irina turned it all over and examined it from every angle. "This whistle is gonna save our butts many many times until the end of summer." She told Aang confidentially. "And for longer after that."

He grinned. "I knew it was a good buy."

She winked and they hurried on after Sokka and Katara.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!" One of the pirate barkers yelled from in front of a larger boat.

Irina facepalmed when Aang eagerly went with the pirate onto the boat. Sokka and Katara followed after him, but Irina hesitated before walking forward.

A hand grabbed her shoulder roughly and she spun around. A large man with a tattoo in the shape of some kind of large snake that twisted around his neck and down his arm was leering down at her, and stank slightly of alcohol and something vaguely floral. "Goin' somewhere, beautiful?"

She swallowed back bile, forced herself not to burst into tears and stared him down. "Yes I am." She moved towards the direction of the boat in an obvious show of leaving, but he wouldn't let her go so quickly.

"Why don't ya stick around. See what I've got for sale."

"No."

He stared at her for several long moments. "You're gonna ruin the party."

"Party? You're kidding, right?"

"Well no. My guys and I have a party every week."

She snorted. Was this guy for real? One minute he's all tough guy and rapist-acting, and the next he's like dorky senior.

He narrowed his eyes and growled. "Something funny?"

Irina rolled her eyes. "Get some other girl. I have places to be." And she walked towards the boat that the others disappeared into. She walked up the ramp and into the little store just in time to bump into Katara, Aang, and Sokka as they were coming out. They didn't even let Irina start to ask why they were hurrying, but instead Katara just gave her a shove back down the ramp.

"What's up with you, Katara?" Sokka asked. "I was just starting to go through their boomerang collection."

Katara hugged herself protectively. "I'll just feel better once we're away from here."

This time Irina grabbed Katara's arm and pulled her along faster. "You'll need a head start." She whispered to Katara, who had a questioning look on her face. It quickly changed to an expression of shock.

A voice from behind them called out. "Hey you! Get back here!"

Katara looked back, but Irina kept tugging on her and Aang's sleeves to get them to walk. Aang ignored her and just smiled smugly. "Well, well, look who's come to their senses. Told ya the haggling would pay off."

Like angry bees from a beehive, the pirates were swarming from their ship to come after Aang, Katara and Sokka. Suddenly, their group was faced with a dozen or so well armed and obviously angry pirates. Irina glanced at Aang's terrified face.

"I-I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us!" Katara gasped.

Irina had the strong urge to scream at Katara for stating the obvious, but all that came out was... well, a very high-pitched scream. Following that, the four of them raced off with the pirates in pursuit.

"GET BACK HERE!"

The kids turned the corner around a building, pirates in pursuit. As they rounded the corner, Sokka skidded and yelled "whoa!", but they kept going. As she passed the corner, Katara waterbended some water from a nearby stall onto the ground and froze it. The lead pirate slipped and hit the ground. They turned around another corner, and Irina saw the cabbage dealer from Omashu. He was nuzzling a cabbage happily. He put the cabbage in his portable stand, which was full of cabbages and began to wheel it away. As he did so, Sokka, and Katara ran by, bumping the cart and knocking off cabbages. Irina did her best to run around the mess. The shopkeeper saved the cabbages from hitting the ground, but then Aang launched himself between the cart's canopy and the cabbages and emerged out the other side. As he did that, he turned and airbended the cart up the street to strike the pursuing pirates. The cart disappeared in a clouds of dust as do the pirates. Irina barely heard the cabbage merchant cry out in disbelief. "My cabbages! This place is worse than Omashu!"

They ended up down a blind alleyway, completely cut off and trapped by the pirates. Aang snapped open his glider. "Hang on!"

"Aang, shouldn't we be running away from the pirates?" Sokka asked the same time Irina said, "Is it strong enough to hold four of us?"

"Just hang on you two!" They both grabbed hold, along with Katara, and Aang ran forward. They had some trouble gaining altitude at first, and they did bounce of quite a few heads of the pirates, but soon they were airborne and the ground, and pirates were receding from them. Irina felt a thrill of excitement and her fear of heights seem to come airborne with them. So this is what flying on a real glider felt like! Irina felt like she was gonna be sick, or faint. Or both.

She must have started to black out, because she suddenly became aware of something tightly grabbing her around the waist, and her hands had nearly let go of the glider. The arm around her – from the size she assumed it was Sokka – was contracting around her ribs making it impossible to breath. Just as she opened her mouth to let out a cry for him to loosen his grip, she suddenly lost her stomach somewhere in the clouds as Aang dove towards the ground at last. Within a minute, all four were safely on the ground by the waterfall again.

Aang sighed as he folded up his glider. "I used to kinda look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible."

Katara smiled mischievously, "I know, that's why I took – this!" And she pulled out the scroll.

Sokka was about to open his mouth angrily when Irina shushed him "Sokka, just leave it. It's over and done with."

He stood up. "No. Katara, I can't believe you would steal that! You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes! It wasn't worth that. If Aang hadn't saved us, we could be dead now."

"Aang has to learn waterbending!" Katara said indignantly. "These are true waterbending forms and I don't see you coming up with a better way to teach him!"

"Oh please. You were only thinking of learning the moves yourself when you stole it... Whatever.." And he walked off to finish setting up camp.

Aang shrugged. "Well, what's done is done. We have it. We might as well learn from it."

Katara and Aang started towards the water. "Are you coming, Irina?" Katara asked.

Irina shrugged. "Nah. Waterbending is cool but.. I prefer hand-to-hand combat. I might just go and practice that."

They muttered streams of 'okay's' and 'have funs' and went to go practice. Irina walked off towards camp and then, on a whim, lunged forward into a handstand. The longest she had ever held one was in gymnastics for about ten seconds. Compared, it may not have been that impressive, but it was still her accomplishment.

However, in this situation, it is best to have someone else count the seconds. It makes it more difficult to concentrate when all the blood is rushing into your head.

After about six seconds, Irina fell forwards onto her back. Then she sat up and went to where Sokka was sitting, watching Aang and Katara waterbend.

"Sokka, you know how to make weapons, right?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Yeah... Why?"

"Do you know how to make a bow and arrows?"

"Well I've never had to make them before.. But I know the theory. Why do you want them?"

Irina shrugged. "I want to practice with them. I've only ever shot an arrow once and I thought it was fun. If I can practice, maybe I could teach myself to hunt with them. It would mean at least we wouldn't have to go without food as often."

Sokka scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I can see what I can do."

"Thanks so much, Sokka!" Irina grinned and gave him a big bear hug before skipping off into the woods to search for any edible plants or berries.

Though she loved it, nature was NOT her forte. Sure, she could easily recognize black, blue, straw, and raspberries, but it seemed that in this world, those berries didn't exist. And she had no idea which berries were edible and which weren't. At least (excluding a few) most of the plants and trees remained the same.

Luck was with her today. A few steps into the forest revealed rows upon rows of dandelions! While not her first choice, they would be better than nothing. She started picking them, until she had an armful of the yellow weed.

Irina thanked her lucky stars that she was born a really weird nerd. Due to this, she enjoyed googling anything. Whether it was information on some random disorder or illness or – in this case – how to survive in the wild, and how to find food.

Dandelions could be eaten and were really nutritious. The stream here didn't offer any fish as far as Irina could see. If they had an easy way to hunt, they could try and find some wild bird or bunny or something. Irina now wished she had googled on how to set a snare. If need be, she could find a bunch of insects for them to eat... or maybe not. Maybe those would just be the last resort. But there were even some trees that you could strip off the bark and find a snack. Deer do it all the time. Come on. Irina watched Bambi. 

* * *

Later that night, after finally having a full meal, Irina fell into a dreamless sleep... Only to be woken at dawn by a painful jerk as her body was suddenly scrunched and thrust forward into a net.

She couldn't make sense of the feeling. It was just the uncontrolled speed, and the whole right side of her body was getting ripped against the rough ground. Within moments she could feel a sticky, warm wetness being rubbed off onto the ground.

Then the dragging barely stopped before a thick hand pulled her out of the end and roughly tied up her hands.

"Nice work." A voice said. Irina would know that wonderful sound anywhere. So what if she always had a bit of a crush on Zuko? God, she sucked with timing... This wasn't the time or place to start swooning.

She looked up and saw Katara tied to the tree. On either side of her was Aang and Sokka, both tied up in the same fashion.

Katara looked at them, sorrow written all over her face. "Aang, this is all my fault."

"No, Katara, it isn't." Aang said firmly.

"Actually, it kinda is." Iroh said from beside Katara. Irina rolled her eyes and forced herself not to giggle.

"Give me the boy." Zuko said.

The pirate captain merely pushed Aang behind him. "Give us the scroll."

Sokka and Irina looked at each other in confusion, then he looked at the captain. "You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!?"

Zuko pointed at Sokka angrily. "Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other."  
"Your friend is the Avatar?" The captain asked, looking at Aang.

Sokka toddled over to the captain's side, "Sure is, and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll."

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!"

Aang looked half-annoyed, half-concerned. "Yeh, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth..."

Sokka looked sweetly at the obviously interested pirates, coying them into his trap. "I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!"

"Why listen to some guy with a ponytail and a piece of paper? My friend benefits from it a lot more than you guys do." Irina took the catch and smiled up at the balding pirate holding her.

The captain turned to Zuko. "Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred for the price we'll get for the kid."

The pirates pulled the kids and started walking off. Irina glanced back in time to see Zuko's enraged face.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!"

Zuko and the guards on either side of him unleashed a torrent of flame, which bathed the ground underneath the pirates who jumed out the way. The Pirate Salesmen jumped into the midst of the firebenders with a cry. Zuko and his men bore down on the still bound Aang, Irina and Sokka. As the got near, four pirates jumped to defend their captives. They dropped smoke bombs and the battlefield instantly became a foggy mess. The remaining Fire Nation soldiers approached the edge of the crowd and were instantly pulled in by the arms of pirates emerging from the smoke. Irina tried to look around frantically to see where her friends were. She knew Katara was still bound to the tree but Momo would be able to help her out.

Irina coughed, Where were they? She was confused, as she quickly scanned her gaze around, searching for her friends. Aang ran through the smoke, coughing, his hands still bound. He barely missed a throwing star and when he turned, a spear cut his ropes. Zuko emerged from the smoke, coughing. He put the waterbending scroll through his waistband on his back, barely turning in time to avoid a sword stroke. Zuko assumed a firebending stance, as the Pirate Captain pointed a sword at him. They struggled, but no one gained any advantage. Momo intercepted the sling as it returned to the pirates and took the scroll, flying away from Zuko and the pirates.

Turning her gaze away, she gave a cry of relief as she saw Sokka crawling on the ground, the sound of steel on steel all around them. She clumsily ran to his side when, out of the smoke, a machete buries itself in the ground in between them. Sokka regained himself and immediately started to use it to cut away the bands around his wrists. Irina would have done the same, but hers were bound from the front, rather than the back. She would have to wait for her turn to be uncut.

Sokka coughed, "Aang? Are you there?" He called out just as another cloud billowed around them, obstructing Irina's view and forcing her to try and retreat backwards, tripping over a forgotten weapon.

"I'm over here! Follow the sound of my voice!" The Avatar's voice called out.

"Hey! What about me!" Irina called out, rubbing her butt where she had hit it. She saw the glint of the spearhead and cautiously tried to rub the rope off her wrists, craning her neck at the awkward angle to try and see what she was doing without cutting herself.

"You too!" Aang yelled in response.

"Where? I can't find you two!" Sokka called, with another cough.

"I'm right here!" Aang called out

"Where's 'here'?" Irina asked cautiously, wincing as her hand slipped and the blade nipped her skin. But her wrists were finally free. She stood up, massaging them.

Aang took a deep breath, and assumed his airbending stance, as he blasted the dust cloud away, only too find that he was surrounded by pirates.. Upon seeing that, he quickly stopped, making the air return back too its normal spot..."Er.. Never mind... I'll find you two!" he said, with a small gulp.

Irina sighed quietly, as she kept her arm over her mouth, as she soon found her way out of the dust cloud.."Finally.." She mumbled. She looked back at it, and saw how embarrassingly small it really was. "And it took ten damn minutes just to find my way out of it."

Sokka soon appeared by her, about to say something, but was interrupted by Aang.

"RUN!" Aang screamed, as he half airbended, and half jumped over Irina and Sokka.

The two wasted no time in following behind their friend. After a little ways of running, they saw that Katara was trying to waterbend the boats away from the dock. Once they had stopped by Katara, Aang smiled a little at her.

"Katara! You're okay!" He shouted, happily.

Katara quickly nodded. "Help me get this boat in the water so we can get out of here!" She said, simply ignoring Aang's statement of her well-being. The four of them began too push on the boat, but the boat was stubborn and didn't move.

Sokka sighed. "We need a team of rhinos too budge this ship!" He said, with a slight frown.

"A team of rhinos... or two waterbenders.." Aang said, glancing at Katara. Irina fidgeted guiltily. She still wasn't sure she liked the idea of being able to waterbend. It was amazing but she preferred hand-to-hand combat, or using it for healing. She was even the teensiest glad that Aang and Katara had forgotten for the time being that she could bend as well.

Katara looked at Aang and smiled as they took their waterbending stances on the beach, and slowly pushed then pulled the water, making the water rise around the boat. Too their relief, the boat began to float.

"Everybody in!" Katara shouted

Irina climbed up the rope and hopped on deck. For a moment she looked around, frozen, having no idea how to run a boat. I mean please. This isn't exactly something they taught you in high school. Irina was getting on-the-job training. Ugh, it would be more worthwhile to learn than math.

Luckily, Sokka and Katara knew what to do and they immediately got the ship going, handling it like pros. Irina and Aang glanced nervously at the approaching pirates that were following them.

"Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?!" Aang pleaded.

"I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the Water tribe." Sokka said.

Irina rolled her eyes, "Wow.. The Great and Powerful Sokka can do anything else.. But he can't drive a ship that wasn't made by the Water tribe.." She said sarcastically, as she crossed her arms, smirking. Sokka glared at her.

While they were talking, they failed too notice the pirate ship gaining on them. And soon, the pirates were on board the ship. Irina carefully backed up, trying too think of what to do, her eyes scanning around slowly too see if she could use anything as a weapon. Irina glanced at everyone, and saw Katara standing in front of two pirates. She bit her lip lightly, then grinned, as Katara quickly made a waterwhip and knocked the two pirates off the boat. Katara beamed.

"Hey! You did the Waterwhip!" Aang said too her with a smile.

"I couldn't have done it without your help!" Katara replied too Aang.

"No duh..." Irina mumbled under her breath, then sighed.

"Will you two stop congratulating each other and help me out!" Sokka cried out, who was standing in front of a rather beefy pirate, and one of the salesmen pirates.

Irina nodded slightly, "Finally.." She threw her arms in aggravation, not even sure why she felt so annoyed.

Momo was flying above the kids and pirates, closely pursued by the Captain's parrot. The pursuit ended when Momo quickly and swiftly trapped the parrot by wrapping him in the pirate vessel's black flag.

Sokka was being held aloft by the beefy pirate. Sokka screamed as the pirate throws him into the sail in front of him. Sokka fell with a thud to the deck below.

Irina was inflamed. How dare they do that to her friend! "Oh you Pirates prepare too get the whoopin of a lifetime!" She said, as she picked up Sokka's sword.

"That's good!" The Captain said with a laugh, that quickly turned into a gasp of horror as the sword sliced through the air, and a thin line bloomed red across his chest.

Aang dropped down, and threw the Pirate Salesmen through the guard rail with a huge blast of air. He twirled the beefy pirate around on a whirlwind of air for a few minutes before ejecting him high into the air. The Captain came back down, further onto the boat, landing with a splash in the river and Aang jumped down to Sokka.

Katara pointed forward, "Aang, Look!"

The sound of falling water interrupted Katara through her words. Turns out, they were approaching a waterfall.

Irina sighed.."Great.. Not only can we steal a Waterbending scroll, but we steal it from pirates. But will the pirates leave us alone? Nooo... And then! Oh how it gets better! ZUKO comes along! Fantastic! And now, a waterfall.. Peerrrfeeeccct." Seriously. The novelty of Avatar and knowing everything had wore off two episodes ago.

Aang ignored Irina, "Oh no!" He said as he looked at the waterfall.

Irina sighed once more and held onto the railing..This was going to be a bumpy ride..

The Pirate Barker drew his blade. Aang turned to face him and drew his bison whistle in response. He blew the whistle furiously, but no sound came out, or at least so it seemed. The Pirate Barker, who was round-kicked overboard by Sokka appeared..

"Have you lost your mind?!" Sokka yelled at Aang. "This is no time for flute practice!" Sokka added angrily

Aang, Katara, and Irina stood over the railing, staring at the waterfall as it got closer..

Fear suddenly hit Irina in full force. "You guys are waterbenders! DO SOMETHING."

Realization dawned on Katara and Aang's faces and it made Irina want to strangle them. They were a few seconds away from being killed by nature!

Irina frantically started trying to bend the water around, singing under her breath. It just seemed so appropriate at a time like this.

_Whenever I feel afraid__  
__I hold my head erect__  
__And whistle a happy tune__  
__So no one will suspect__  
__I'm afraid._

Well, Irina thought dryly, I can't whistle to save my life but at least I can sing about my failing talent.

Katara and Aang managed to catch on and started helping out her. Honestly, Irina wasn't sure she had been doing any bending whatsoever, but oh well. Gradually the boat turned sideways to the fast flowing river.

Irina looked behind where the pirates were bringing up the rear. "We have another problem!" Hardly had the words left her mouth, however, when Zuko's ship rammed into theirs, sending it teetering over the edge. Once again, Irina's heart stopped, and ice cold fear hit her and the certainty that if Appa wasn't about to save the day, she would be dead was the scariest feeling she ever experienced. Tears pricked her eyes as, almost in slow motion, she and the others were thrown off the boat and over the waterfall.

Then her body was slammed into the hardened leather of Appa's sadly and the direction changed, wind whipping at her clothes and hair.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, Appa."

"We owe you one, buddy." Sokka said.

Irina sat up, wincing and rubbing her bruised stomach, bloody wrist, and a number of other battered areas that she had no idea how she acquired. She wished Mike and Bryan had thought to actually show true bloody injuries in the show. All they showed was a broken leg in a cast and several burn scars.

"What have we learned?" Sokka asked Katara sternly.

"Stealing... is wrong." Katara said. Then she grabbed the scroll from Sokka's outstretched hand. "Unless it's from pirates!"

Both Irina and Aang chortled.

"Good one, Katara."

* * *

**OMG! I UPDATED! It took forever but MANY THANKS to Anissa who helped me write the rest of it and I helped write her story ^_^ Good trade off, eh?  
****However the next episode is Jet and while school and is starting and I haven't started it yet... It will be a lot easier to write than this one was. For one thing, it's mostly just a lot of boy drama and flirting.. the action doesn't come until the end.  
****Soo i love you guys for being patient and... SO MANY FEELS TO YOU ALL! Review and favourite and crap and I will see you all when I next update!**

**~Slytherin_Princess~**


End file.
